Four Royals
by jn208505
Summary: Set in the Golden Age, after they have been ruling a few years. A rotating POV of the Pevensies and daily royal life. Dealing with royal duties, friendships, loves, and losses.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Good day lovely readers and thank you for checking out my story! :) Now, I know the usual procedure, frantically scroll through the Author's Note and get right to the story, correct? But I honestly do need you to read this one!**

**A few bits about my story...**

**First:**** This was a story I wrote for the 2013 NaNoWriMo competition. Sadly, I did not win (for the reason that I finished my story before hitting 50K. Whoops...), but I absolutely love what I was able to write and really wanted to share it with you!**

**Second:**** This story is set in the Golden Age. The Pevensies have been ruling for a few years. At the start of my story their ages are approximately 19, 18, 16, and 13 respectively.**

**Third:**** If by any chance you are familiar with some of my other works, you may notice that I've used some of my other stories (Golden Age Narnia ones, that is) as a set up/background for this one. Pre-reading them is not a requirement, you should be able to follow along just fine, but in case you are interested, this fic starts two years after "Clandestine Arrangement" goes through (quickly) "Gone" and "Anything to Be Heard". I will make sure to post some helpful author's notes at the start of each chapter to try and help you along just on the off chance there is a confusing bit! ;)**

**Fourth: ****I have had a few comments before that my stories don't follow the books exactly. And no, they don't. I use the WONDERFUL world of Narnia (none of which I own) as a background for my fic. And please keep in mind, it's fan fiction, these stories are to be fun and creative. That's all I'm trying to do!**

**Fifth:**** As far as ratings go, a majority of this fic will land in the "T" category. I do have a few lemon rinds, but they don't really cross into that "M" zone. Just wanted to give you a head's up that a good chunk of this story deals with dating, so if you're not a fan of that, now is a good time to scoot out lol.**

**Sixth (and final, I promise!) ****Please no flames. If you don't like my story, that's fine, you're not forced to read it, simply click out of it. Believe it or not, I've actually worked incredibly hard on this, please respect my efforts!**

**Alright, I believe those are all of my notes for now! I hope you like my story! Enjoy lovely readers, enjoy!**

**..**

_Set in the Golden Age, after they have been ruling a few years. A rotating POV of the Pevensies and daily royal life. Dealing with royal duties, friendships, loves, and losses._

**...**

"**Four Royals"**

**...**

**Chapter 1**

**Peter**

Peter reread the letter from Elsa, a nobleman's daughter from the Lone Islands, for a fifth time, unable to hold back his smile. She had only left a fort night ago, but he already missed her terribly. This was their fourth year sneaking around during the annual council meeting. He knew they had agreed to just have fun, but he couldn't lie, he was missing her a lot more than usual. And not just for the sex. He was missing _her_. And by the tone in her letter, she was missing him too.

It was a tough position for both of them, they really were only ever able to see each other once a year when Elsa accompanied her father to the annual council meeting held at Cair Paravel, twice, if Peter got Edmund to let him go on the Lone Islands visit in his place. But that still wasn't enough to hold a relationship. He knew it. Elsa knew it. They were stuck.

Peter mused over the letter for another few minutes before folding it up and slipping it in the back of his desk drawer and returning his attentions to the treaty lying in front of him.

**Susan**

Susan leaned back and rested her head on Fuller's chest, smiling peacefully. The sun shone brightly down upon them as they lounged in the grass in the south gardens, enjoying the rare peace and just being close to one another.

"This is wonderful." Susan mused.

"Mmmhmm," Fuller agreed, kissing her temple.

"How much longer do you have?" she asked. Fuller shifted his weight so he could grab his pocket watch.

"About five more minutes." he told her.

"That's all? Are you sure you have to go to training this afternoon?" Susan asked with a pout as she turned to look up at him.

"Pretty certain, training sessions are mandatory for all knights." Fuller explained, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I think if I said that you were needed elsewhere they'd excuse you. I am Queen after all. I should get some power." Susan said, looking determined to spend more time with her suitor. Fuller chuckled.

"You are a powerful queen, there is no doubting that, but you do realize the person you'd have to convince to give me the afternoon off is your brother…" Fuller said with a smile, completely amused by Susan's desire to keep him as long as possible, not that'd he'd mind at all.

"Ugh! Blast you, Edmund. Little brother's just get in the way." Susan griped, knowing full well, she'd never get Edmund's approval to steal Fuller away from his military duties.

"Heyyy, I'm a little brother too!" Fuller protested.

"And I bet you drove your older sisters mad, right?" Susan asked with a smirk.

"Very much so! But in my defense, it's tough to have three older sisters and no brothers. I was a victim more then they gave me credit for." Fuller told her. Susan giggled.

"Oh, poor baby, is there anything I can do to make it better?" she cooed, repositioning herself to her knees, as she pushed him back on the ground so she was hovering over him.

"We only have a minute left." Fuller said.

"Don't worry, I can do a lot of healing in one minute." Susan told him before crashing her lips to his. The kiss deepened on impact. Their lips moved as one while their tongues rubbed and entwined. After a few long seconds of snogging, Susan pulled back and smiled.

"Feeling better, love?" she asked.

"Are you sure you can't ask your brother to let me have the afternoon off to be with you?!" Fuller pleaded. While his tone was joking, Susan couldn't help but see the desire in his eyes. Susan snorted and gave his chest a playful smack before standing herself up and brushing the grass off of her skirts.

Fuller followed suit and stood next to his beautiful queen.

"You better go." Susan said. Fuller nodded.

"Sorry I don't have time to walk you back to the castle." he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's okay, I've been living here for many years now, I think I'll be able to find my way." Susan said with a cheeky smile.

"Love you." Fuller said before giving her a final peck on the lips.

"Love you too." Susan said as she smiled, watching Fuller head his way down the lawn to the training grounds.

"I'll just tell your brother that you're the reason I'm a little late." Fuller called when he was about ten meters away.

"Don't you dare! Start running!" Susan instructed. Fuller gave her a playful salute before turning and jogging out of sight to get to the fields in time.

Susan couldn't help but smile as she watched him go out of sight. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world, Royalty, a great family, wonderful friends, and an amazing man in her life. Who could as for more?

**Edmund**

Edmund hummed happily to himself as he ran up the steps to the north entrance of the castle. He had just finished overseeing the military training session as well as helping to spar with some of the newer knights. All in all it had been a very successful training session, though he did have to spend the entire time trying to pretend he didn't spot the large red mark on the side of Fuller's neck. Or at least pretend he had no idea how it had gotten there.

Edmund gave and involuntary shudder. Don't get him wrong, he was happy for his older sister. She deserved to be happy and Fuller was a decent bloke, but he honestly had zero intention of ever knowing what they did when they weren't in front of him. He was perfectly happy to think the occasional hand holding that they did do in front of him was all that ever happened. He liked that lie. That lie kept him from being worried.

He never liked to admit it, but he was extremely protective of all three of his siblings. After the horrors that he had been through when they first came through the wardrobe all those years ago, he learned what it was like without them. It was horrible. Being with the White Witch he had witnessed so many people being hurt, both physically and emotionally. Watching that happen to strangers was hard enough, he could never see that happen to one of his family. Perhaps that's why he worked so hard to perfect his fighting ability. He wanted to protect those he loved, those he cared for.

Edmund made his way into his chambers to quickly splash some water on his face change out of his dusty tunic before heading back out to meet Cecilia, the girl whom he had been courting for the past few months, for a drink before dinner in the sitting room on the west end of the castle.

Cecilia was a nobleman's daughter who lived with her family at court. She had beautiful chocolate brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She was of slight built but with one of the biggest personalities Edmund had ever encountered. She was outgoing, but intellectual. Edmund adored her. She challenged him. She never just let him win, and he returned the favor. They felt comfortable together, and for Edmund, that was a feat.

He hustled through the corridors before he made it to the sitting room. He paused a moment outside the door to catch his breath before opening it. There was Cecilia, sitting in a beautiful golden dress. Book in one hand and glass of sherry in another. He saw a second glass had been poured and was waiting for him on the side table.

"Hi!" she greeted with a smile, setting down her book. Edmund smiled back.

"Hello, love." he said, leaning over and giving her a light peck on the lips before sitting down and taking the glass she offered him. The two clinked their goblets in cheers before starting in on discussing their days, both eager to catch up.

**Lucy**

Lucy laughed loudly as she and Mr. Tumnus ran from the waves, collapsing on the sand. The two had been playing on the sunset lit beach since dinner had ended almost an hour ago.

"This is such fun! We should do this every evening." Lucy proclaimed as she calmed her giggles.

"That would be wonderful!" Mr. Tumnus agreed, always happy to spend time with his young friend. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the beautiful sunset.

"Mr. Tumnus, Do you feel like everything is changing?" Lucy asked, breaking the quiet.

"Well, I suppose things are always changing, but I haven't noticed change more than usual. Why are you asking? Have you noticed things changing?" he asked, sitting up a bit straighter. Lucy shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I was just thinking the other night of how things were just a few years ago. Back when we were just getting used to council meetings and noblemen dinners..." Lucy trailed off.

"You and your brothers and sister have become fine rulers, becoming adjusted to your role is not a bad change." Mr. Tumnus pointed out.

"No, I guess it's not. I just feel that things are different with the four of us. Peter is always busy with diplomatic duties, Susan is always planning events, or with her friends, or with Fuller, and Edmund is always with the military or reading or with Cecilia. We all get along fine, but I just feel like we've all changed so much in the past few years. Our worlds are so different!" Lucy explained,

"Different isn't always bad, my queen." he reminded her with a smile.

"I know, but it's just scary sometimes." she admitted.

"Hey! What happened to the incredibly brave daughter of Eve who risked the winterized woods to come visit me?" Mr. Tumnus asked with a raised eyebrow. Lucy giggled.

"I suppose she just gets overshadowed by Queen Lucy who now has to worry about a nation instead of just having to tidy up my toys." Lucy replied.

"Unfortunately everything can't be easy, and Aslan wouldn't have brought you here to lead if he didn't think you could do it and handle the changes." Mr. Tumnus reminded her.

"Well, I'd never argue with Aslan's decision." Lucy said with a smile.

As the sun began to lower further on the horizon, Lucy and Mr. Tumnus gathered themselves off the sand and made their way back into the castle, Lucy very happy to have a friend to confide in.

**...**

**...**

**There you go! Chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Will have chapter 2 ready to be posted soon! I hope you stick around! It gets better, I promise! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back dear readers! I'm honored you tuned in again! Appreciate it! I don't believe I have any notes for you this chapter (Wahhhhhtt?! I know, I'm surprised too!). Here you go, please enjoy...**

**Chapter 2**

**...**

**Peter**

Peter rubbed his eyes sleepily as he put away his quills and ink in his desk. He was exhausted. He had spent all day going over treaties and letters, only taking breaks for meals, he was more than ready to retire to his chambers for the evening. As soon as everything was put away, he extinguished the lights and exited his study. Treading through the dimly lit corridors, Peter smiled at the night time servants and guards going about their duties as he made his way to his chambers.

There was a sort of eerie silence in the castle at this late hour. Most of the castle's inhabitants were already fast asleep and completely oblivious to all of the work that continued through the night to keep the castle working strong.

Peter finally reached his door and pushed it open, very much looking forward to crashing onto his bed and joining the ranks of the unconscious. His room had a nice warm glow from the fire the servants had lit for him. He shut the door behind him, happily kicked off his boots and started to pull off his overcoat when a voice broke the calm of his room.

"What, I don't even get a hello?"

Peter jumped in surprise at the voice, automatically unsheathing his sword. But when he turned to the voice, he immediately relaxed his stance, a large smile growing on his face.

"Not exactly the reaction I was expecting." the beautiful blonde stated with a smirk.

"Elsa, what in Aslan's name are you doing here?" Peter asked, re-sheathing his sword and walking over to where she was seated on his bed. Elsa hopped up and hugged Peter tightly.

"I just didn't know if I wanted to wait another whole year to see you." she admitted. Peter couldn't help but smile at her words as he held their embrace a little longer.

"I'm so glad you're here." he said, pulling back slightly to gaze at her beautiful oval face and long, blonde curls. Elsa pushed herself up on her toes and gave him a light kiss.

"Does anyone else know you're here?" Peter asked.

"My ladies maid is covering for me. Don't worry, we can trust her." Elsa assured him. Peter leaned down and gave her another peck on the lips.

"Are you okay tonight? You looked really tired when you walked in." Elsa asked. Peter shook his head.

"It was a long day, but don't worry, I got my second wind the moment I saw you!" Peter told her, tightening his grip on her waist.

"Good, because I've had an extremely crazy day and I need something good right about now." Elsa said, fisting her hands in the fabric on the front of his dark tunic.

"It's always good." Peter said with a wink before leaning down and attaching his mouth to hers, the kiss deepening on contact. Elsa moved her hands to wrap behind his neck as Peter pushed her back onto his bed and climbed on top of her. This was turning out to be the best day ever.

**Susan**

Susan heard light rustling beside her and slowly fluttered her eyes open. She smiled as she looked over and saw Fuller standing a few meters from the bed, buttoning up his shirt.

"Are you leaving me?" Susan asked, stretching her arms. Fuller turned and smiled down on her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." he said. Susan shook her head and propped herself up a bit.

"No, I need to start getting up anyway." she replied.

"I'm leaving much later then I should be. The sun is starting to rise already; I should've left hours ago." Fuller said, pulling on his tunic.

"But I love when you spend the night." Susan protested.

"I love it too, but what would people say, a Queen of Narnia with a suitor in her bed?" Fuller teased.

"Well, when they see it's you, they'll say 'lucky'!" Susan said with a smirk. Fuller chuckled, walking over to give her a light kiss.

"Well thank you, my dear." he said after pulling back and returning to pull his boots over his trousers.

Susan sat up completely, only wrapped in a sheet, and ran her fingers through her long hair.

"When will I see you again?" she asked.

"Hmmm, probably not until tomorrow, I'm afraid." Fuller said, now fully redressed. Susan scrunched up her nose in disappointment.

"That seems so long from now." Susan lamented.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm on riding duty until tomorrow morning, I have to go." Fuller explained. Susan nodded. As much as she hated his hectic schedule, she was immensely proud and what a great knight he was.

"Be safe." Susan said.

"Always." Fuller agreed, leaning down and kissing her once more.

"Okay, I need to go before the entire castle is awake." Fuller said.

"Sneak off, my brave knight!" Susan said playfully. Fuller gave her one final smile before carefully opening the door and exiting her chambers.

Fuller quietly closed the door behind him and gave a deep sigh. He loved his time with Susan, he was falling for her, more than ever imagined. He looked over and saw that he could see his reflection, though slightly distorted, in the brass candle sconce that was hanging next to Susan's door. He took a moment to run his fingers in his dirty blond hair, attempting to straighten it, when he was interrupted by an unexpected voice.

"Good Morning Fuller!" a young voice called. Fuller swore under his breath, he didn't need to turn around to know that the voice belonged to Susan's little sister and his youngest Queen, Lucy.

"Um, Good Morning, Your Majesty ." Fuller greeted nervously as he slowly turned to face her.

"Fuller! You know you can call me Lucy, right?" Lucy reminded him.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Fuller said with a nervous smile.

"What are you doing here so early? Are you here to see Susan?" Lucy asked.

"Uhhh..." Fuller froze. What in the world should he say? What could he say?

"I think that's really sweet that you want to see her so early, but you should know she's not much of a morning person." Lucy warned, innocently oblivious. Fuller gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh really, well, that's... that's good to know." Fuller said.

"You're welcome to come join me for breakfast and wait for her. She's usually cheerier by the time she's in the dining hall." Lucy offered politely.

"Thank you for the offer, Lucy, but I will have to pass, I really do not have long anyway." Fuller explained with a smile.

"Okay, I'll tell her you stopped by though." Lucy said.

"Oh, no. No, no. That's alright. Please, just keep my visit to yourself." Fuller insisted.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Very! Do you promise not to tell?" he asked, knowing full well Susan would get nervous if she knew Lucy had seen him. Not to mention Peter and Edmund would have him drawn and quartered.

"Okay, I promise, Fuller." Lucy agreed.

"Wonderful! Thank you so much Lucy! You're an angel!" Fuller told her with a big grin. Lucy grinned back.

"Goodbye Fuller."

Goodbye Lucy." Fuller gave a slight bow of respect before turning on his heel and practically sprinted down the corridor, desperate to get out of the castle before he was spotted by anyone else. Lucy is just a kid, but still, it was much too close of a call for his comfort. He knew he'd have to make sure to leave much earlier from now on.

**Edmund**

Edmund sat on the soft grass with his back resting against a tree on the far edge of the empty training grounds. Cecilia was sitting sideways on his lap resting her left shoulder on his chest and her head nestled in the crook of his neck. Both perfectly relaxed. Edmund had just sent the knights on a riding survey and had a few hours before they'd return.

"Do you ever have more than just a few hours off?" Cecilia asked, her right hand reaching up and playing with the fabric of his blue tunic. Edmund chuckled lightly.

"Well, I am a King, so...no." he told her.

"But if you're King, can't you just make decrees and decisions? Can't you just say I want a few days off, and then you'd get them? What's the point of being King if you can't do whatever you want?" Cecilia persisted.

"There is more to being King than just getting my way. Not to mention Peter is also King, so we actually share the duty." Edmund explained.

"Even better! It's like having a spare ruler! Not to mention your sisters can run things!" Cecilia said.

"May I ask what your interest in my schedule is?" he asked. Cecilia dropped her eyes from his gaze and took a deep breath.

"I just, I'd like to be able to spend more time with you, uninterrupted time with you. Just, you know, be together." Cecilia admitted, looking up at him a little nervously.

"That's a very sweet dream," Edmund said, kissing her temple, "And what would we do during our time together if we had no responsibilities or interruptions?" Edmund asked. Cecilia shrugged.

"I don't know, but I just know I want to spend time with you... perhaps at night." Cecilia said in a low whisper, biting her lip nervously. Edmund felt his breath catch. He had an idea what she was insinuating. He couldn't lie, he had wanted to be with her completely for awhile now, even thinking they were really ready for the past few weeks, but he had never wanted to push her. To learn that she wanted it too was very exciting.

"You, you think we're ready? I mean, are you ready?" Edmund asked gently. Cecilia simply nodded; her eyes still showed her nerves at suggesting it.

"Then yes, I think I can find a way to take some time off." Edmund told her with a smile. A huge excited grin spread over Cecilia's face.

"That would be wonderful, Edmund." she said as images of the two of them together, uninterrupted, just getting to be alone for more than an hour danced through her head.

"I'll take the time off, you just tell me what you want to do and where you want to go. Our time is up to you." Edmund said with a smile. Cecilia nodded happily before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his in a long, slow, loving kiss.

**Lucy**

Lucy furrowed her brow as she searched one of the large pantry shelves for some cinnamon, but was having no luck in locating it.

"Did you find it yet, Queen Lucy?" one of the kitchen fauns, Trinka, asked politely.

"No." Lucy replied with a defeated sigh. Trinka smiled kindly as she picked up the small container of cinnamon from one of the lower shelves and carried it back to the kitchen herself. Lucy groaned inwardly, feeling completely useless.

She had recently asked the kitchen staff to help improve her nonexistent culinary skills and they all seemed more than intrigued to take on the challenge. But their efforts seemed to be fruitless as the youngest Queen continued to struggle. Today they were attempting a small cake, which they were already on their second go of after Lucy accidentally set fire to the first when she knocked it over in the oven.

"This is a disaster. I'm worthless in the kitchen. I can't cook, I can't bake, I can't even find items in the bloody pantry." Lucy whined as she rested her forearms on the work table, watching Trinka grate the cinnamon over a mixing bowl.

"You'll get it, dear. It just takes time. Just because you're not a master Sous chef after two lessons is no reason to lose hope." Trinka said kindly.

"But I need a skill! A real one! I so wanted it to be cooking." Lucy told her.

"A skill, you're a Queen !" Trinka countered.

"That's not a skill." Lucy argued.

"But it is a huge responsibility." Trinka pointed out.

"But I want a skill! I want to be useful and do something." Lucy said.

"You already do!"

"I help start balls, and I help pick place settings, and I greet visitors to the castle, that's not exactly sustainable."

"You give hope and love." Trinka reminded her.

"That's all well and good, but I want something to really _do_. Peter takes care of treaties and meetings, Susan coordinates all social functions, Edmund runs the military. I feel like there is nothing for me other than looking like the adorable baby Queen, everyone waiting for me to do something silly or childish." Lucy vented.

"I think Narnians view you higher than you view yourself." Trinka said.

"Well, I don't think my siblings do. Besides, everyone would view me much higher is I had a wonderful skill, like being a chef or a baker!" Lucy stated.

"Well, if you really want this skill you can't just talk about it, you have to practice. Now, pick up that spoon, this batter won't stir itself!" Trinka said firmly, pushing the bowl towards Lucy. Lucy smiled wide, thrilled for the extra chance and started stirring, hoping that there was no way in Aslan to botch a recipe by stirring it wrong!

**...**

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Stayed tune for the next installment, coming to a screen near you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You're still here?! FANTASTIC! I adore you! Alright, are you ready?! Here comessssss...**

**Chapter 3**

**...**

**Peter**

Peter brought his hand up and lovingly tucked one of Elsa's blonde curls behind her ear. The two were lying face to face on Peter's large bed, comfortably naked under the sheets, enjoying the afterglow and just getting to be together.

"Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow morning?" Peter asked, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. Elsa nodded.

"Yes. My father is probably starting to get suspicious of my where-a-bouts, the last thing I need is to have my family getting involved with us. I like that our thing is just our thing. The two of us. It's special." she said. Peter kissed her forehead.

"I know we want to keep our ... arrangement quiet and casual, but I am going to miss you." Peter admitted.

"Me too." Elsa agreed before leaning in and pressing her lips against his. Peter felt a tingle shoot up his spine when they kissed. He never felt this way with other girls. He always felt good when he was with a girl, but with Elsa, he felt great! He felt on top of the world! He felt warm and happy.

He was falling in love and trying harder than ever not to. The two set up their clandestine arrangement years ago for the sheer purpose of fun with no long term feelings. And it had always worked perfectly. They enjoyed their time together, occasionally exchanged a bit of correspondence via post, but mostly just lived their lives as normal until they were able to join again.

Why were his feelings changing?

After a long moment, Elsa and Peter pulled apart.

"Why don't you come visit me?" Elsa suggested.

"I'm not sure..." Peter trailed off nervously.

"Come on, it'd be fun if you snuck over to me. And the idea of hiding a High King in my chambers... exciting!" Elsa said with a smirk. Peter chuckled.

"Very exciting, but I can't just sneak away. Do you realize how many people follow me around all day? If I tried to sneak away, I'd be caught within minutes. We'd be gossip for years to come. Reputations ruined. And not just our own, our families would be talked about as well. I'm sorry, I just can't sneak away. Despite how much I'd love to." Peter explained gently. Elsa just watched him for a moment, Peter felt his nerves pick up, wondering if she was mad at him.

"Are you cross with me?" he asked.

"How could I be? You're not being selfish, you're thinking of me, and your family, and my family. You're right, it would be a complete mess if you were caught in my chambers. We'd all be ruined." Elsa agreed.

"Thank you for understanding." Peter told her earnestly.

"Always." Elsa said with a smile. The two kissed again, but this time, they never pulled back. Peter pushed her lips open with his, reveling in the feeling of her warm breath on his. Their tongues met with vigor as their arms wrapped around one another and Peter rolled on top of her. Making sure she had at least one more proper goodbye before she left early the next morning.

**Susan**

Susan, her best friend Coral, a dryad, and two other dryads, Lia and Aylee, were sitting in the courtyard on the edge of the east gardens of Cair Paravel, enjoying some much needed girl time.

"So Susan, how are things going with Fuller?" Coral asked with a smirk.

"Great." Susan replied nonchalantly.

"Well it must be really great seeing as you're with him constantly." Aylee remarked, causing Lia and Coral to giggle.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Susan defended with a big grin.

"Does that mean you two have... you know..." Lia asked, rolling her hand to make a point.

"Oh, I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about, Lia." Susan said playing dumb and attempting to hide a smirk.

"I'm sure you do!" Aylee prodded.

"Either way, the answer is yes." Coral interjected. Susan, Lia, and Aylee all gasped.

"Really?!" Lia and Aylee asked.

"Coral!" Susan scolded as Coral giggled.

"They had a right to know, besides, you're the first of us. We have many questions!" Coral said. Susan shook her head, knowing her friends now knew what she was doing when she wasn't around.

"So, tell us everything!" Aylee said excitedly.

**Edmund**

Edmund was walking around the training grounds and observing all of the different military preparations that were going on. The experienced knights were practicing formations and weaponry, while the young knights in training were learning how to properly handle their swords. Edmund smiled to himself. Under his regime, all aspects of the military were running like a well oiled machine. He had never been prouder.

Edmund made his way over to where his lead knight, Finnigan, and two of the other high ranking officers were talking over some training manuals.

"Good Morning, Men." Edmund greeted cheerful.

"Your Highness!" All three greeted in unison as they bowed slightly.

"At ease." Edmund said with a smile.

"How are you today, King Edmund?" Finnigan asked happily, he and the Pevensies had a great relationship.

"Very well, thank you." Edmund replied.

"Is there anything we can help with, sire?" Jameson, one of the officers, asked.

"As a matter of fact there is, I was wondering if I could speak with Finnigan privately for a moment?" Edmund asked.

"Oh course," Finnigan agreed before turning to the officers "If you'll excuse us a moment."

Both officers nodded and bowed before heading back down help on the training grounds.

"What can I help you with, sir?" Finnigan asked as soon as they were alone.

"You know the two day riding trip we have next week for all of the knights and knights in training?" Edmund asked.

"Why of course, sire." Finnigan replied with a nod.

"And is everything prepared? Rations? Medicine? Supplies?" Edmund asked.

"Yes. All is accounted for, and all of the officers have been given their posts and they understand what is expected of them. It should be a good trip. Our soldiers will learn a lot and it will be a good experience for them." Finnigan assured his young King .

"Very good. Now, if I had another obligation, would you be comfortable taking lead and running the trip?" Edmund asked. Finnigan looked surprised at his request. It was the closest to another promotion he could get.

"Why, why yes, sire. I would be capable, and much honored." Finnigan said. Edmund smiled.

"I knew I could count on you." Edmund said, giving him a congratulatory pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you very much, King Edmund! Though I do have to say, your presence will be missed by all. The knights look up to you." Finnigan added.

"Your words are very kind, friend," Edmund said with a smile, "But I have an obligation coming up that needs my attention and takes priority over this trip. You understand, right?"

"Of course." Finnigan nodded.

"Now if there is a dire emergency and you need me, send a rider, but I'm sure everything will go smoothly and you will be able to handle everything." Edmund said.

"I promise, sire."

"Well I believe you have some plans to go over, I won't keep you. Thank you for your help, dear friend." Edmund said sincerely, extending his hand. Finnigan shook it gratefully.

"Not a problem." Finnigan said before turning back to the training grounds and Edmund turned to head back to the castle. He smiled to himself as he walked up the path knowing that next week, he'd get his alone time with Cecilia, and it'd be perfect.

**Lucy**

Lucy sat by herself on a bench in the courtyard of the east gardens. She was staring blankly at one of the fountains as she absentmindedly tapped her index finger on her lips. She had been sitting like this for almost fifteen minutes. She was in shock. The young Queen, just had her first kiss.

Lucy and her friends had been playing on the dancing lawns earlier that evening, simply enjoying the warm, starry night and each others' company. When suddenly, one of the young fauns, and Lucy's good friend, Anders, pulled Lucy aside and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss lasted no more than a few seconds, but Lucy could still feel the tingling on her lips.

Anders told her that he just wanted to kiss her and Lucy just couldn't stop smiling. She had never thought of him like that. She had really never thought of any boy like that. She didn't know how to feel, but she couldn't lie, the kiss felt good.

Lucy sat in her trance for a few more minutes before a voice interrupted her silence.

"Queen Lucy! Are you over here?" Lucy looked over and saw her dryad friend, Lomi, walking in the gardens.

"Over here, Lomi." Lucy called, giving a slight sigh at losing her quiet. Lomi quickly made her way over and plopped down on the bench next to Lucy.

"Is everything alright? You left the dancing lawns." Lomi asked gently.

"Everything is fine, great actually... well, maybe. Oh, I don't know." Lucy stammered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lomi asked. Lucy shrugged and opened her mouth a few times as if trying to talk, but nothing was coming out.

"I promise I'm a good listener!" Lomi added with a reassuring smile.

"Anders kissed me." Lucy blurted out. Lomi's eyes widened.

"Really?! Do you fancy him?! How was it?!" Lomi asked excitedly. Lucy threw her arms up in the air emphatically.

"I don't know. I've never thought of any of this before. I'm lost." Lucy admitted. Lomi reached over and gave Lucy a big hug.

"Queen Lucy, take a deep breath, you don't need to figure it all out right now." Lomi assured her as she pulled back.

"But shouldn't I know something..." Lucy asked.

"Did you like the kiss?" Lomi asked.

"I think I did." Lucy admitted with a small smile.

"Then that's what you need to know." Lomi told her.

"Are you sure? Isn't love supposed to be more complicated?" Lucy asked.

"Love, yes. But this isn't love or a relationship. This was a kiss. And you liked it. Don't over think it. Just be happy and enjoy the ride." Lomi assured her.

"But I don't know where the ride is going." Lucy pointed out.

"That's part of the fun." Lomi said. Lucy thought about that. It was an interesting idea. She was used to everything being planned out and organized. This felt strange not having a plan. Despite what Lomi said, she was going to have to think about this some more.

**...**

**...**

**Ooo, little Lucy is starting to grow up too! :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please stay tuned!**

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again my dearest readers! I do have a quick note for you in this chapter... Just a head's up, there is a good sized lemon rind, still fairly PG-13, but if you have any aversion to it, you may want to skim through this chapter quickly, at least skip Edmund's section.**

**Either way, I hope you enjoy it!**

**..**

**Chapter 4**

**...**

**Peter**

Peter ran his fingers through his hair as he walked through the corridors of Cair Paravel. He was taking a break from yet another long letter from Archenland and searching for his brother. After a few minutes of searching he found Edmund going over some maps in the library.

"Hi Ed!" Peter greeted as he walked over to the table Edmund was working at.

"Oh, hi! What's going on?" Edmund said, pulling his attention from his work. Peter took a seat across from his younger brother with an exhausted sigh.

"Avoiding another lengthy diplomatic letter." Peter admitted.

"Nice." Edmund chuckled as he made another note on his map.

"What are you up to?" Peter asked.

"Just planning out routes for the two day ride for the military training that's coming up." Edmund said. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Edmund asked.

"That ride is actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Peter said.

"What about it?"

"Why aren't you going?" Peter asked. "You usually love these."

Edmund froze for a second; his brother had caught him off guard.

"Finnigan stopped in my office to drop off some reports earlier this morning. I had asked if the three of us could sit down for a review meeting the day after the training ride and he asked if you'd be finished with your obligation by then..." Peter trailed off. Edmund swore under his breath.

"What's going on?" Peter asked seriously. He was used to his brother always being on task. The idea of him having a secret obligation worried him a bit.

"It's nothing to worry about. Finnigan and the officers have the ride sorted. I haven't left any loose ends." Edmund reassured.

"I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't let the military fall. I just want to know what this obligation is." Peter said. Edmund sighed reluctantly.

"I promised Cecilia some time. I'm always busy, I hardly ever get to see her. We've been courting for six months now. I need to make more of an effort." Edmund admitted. A grin spread across Peter's face.

"Ahh! So you are planning on spending a night with her?" Peter asked.

"It's up to her. I won't push her into anything, but yes, that seems to be what she's suggesting." Edmund said, unable to hold back his smile.

"Are you two going anywhere special?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"At first I was thinking we'd just stay here, but then I realized that since everyone is expecting me to be gone, I should just go away. Also I really don't want Susan or Lucy to be bugging me as to why I haven't left the castle." Edmund said. Peter chuckled.

"Yeah, the girls wouldn't exactly be helpful at giving you two peace for a romantic weekend." Peter said.

"I was thinking of staying at the cottage. That way we're not too far if we need to get back." Edmund said. Peter nodded. The royal cottage was less than an hour's ride away and, despite keeping a staff there, was rarely used. Most of the time to it was used as a weekend get-a-way for the Pevensies or high ranking noble families. It was a small, two bedroom, stone house situated next to a lake with a servant's house next door. It would be perfect.

"When do you leave?" Peter asked.

"Morning of the ride. I wanted to keep as normal of a schedule as possible. We'll be back after supper the following day." Edmund explained. Peter nodded. His brother deserved a break anyway. Not to mention, Cecilia was a sweet girl. Peter was very happy with their courtship and hoped it would continue.

"Enjoy your time off!" Peter said with a smile as he stood up from the table.

"I will." Edmund said, smiling as well.

"But make sure to listen to her, what she says goes." Peter said firmly.

"Pete, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her." Edmund assured. Peter smiled.

"Good man." he said before turning to leave the library and his brother to his research. Peter gave a happy sigh to himself as he walked down the corridor and back to his study. He's was happy for his brother, and very proud of him. But he still couldn't help but feel a twinge jealous. Edmund was in a healthy relationship. Peter was terrible at relationships.

Peter had had many girls come and go in his time; dancing, flirting, sometimes more, but their "relationships" never seemed to last more than a week. There were never any fights or hurt feelings, they would always just part their separate ways. And it had worked for Peter. The closest thing he had ever had to a relationship was Elsa, but that didn't count. They were the anti-relationship. But he couldn't help but feel that he may want more, though the idea of admitting that to Elsa was terrifying. What if she bailed for good? He didn't know if he could live without her at all.

Peter plopped down in his desk chair and shook the subject out of his mind. He had work to do, his focus would have to go there, for now.

**Susan**

Susan smiled widely as she looked in the mirror at the intricate plait her lady's maid had just entwined in her hair.

"Oh, it's perfect! Thank you!" Susan gushed.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty ." The maid said before giving a slight bow and exiting the room.

Susan smiled at her hair for a few more moments before starting to apply some make-up. She was just finishing her eye shadow when her chamber door swung open, revealing her little sister.

"Hi Susan!" Lucy greeted happily as she shut the door behind her and made her way over to her older sister's bed, climbing up and sitting cross-legged on the center of it.

"Hi Lu! Do you like my hair?" Susan asked, still enthralled with it.

"Very pretty." Lucy replied with a small smile, pulling one of the pillows onto her lap, her fingers absentmindedly playing with the edges.

"I'm going for a carriage ride with Fuller tonight! It's so romantic!" Susan gushed.

"Very!" Lucy agreed, slightly uninterested as Susan put the finishing touches on her make-up.

"Hey, Su…" Lucy began.

"Do you think this dress looks alright?" Susan interrupted. Her mind was on her time with Fuller that evening. He was leaving on the two day military training the next morning and she was excited to get as much time with him as possible before he left.

"It looks lovely Susan, you always look lovely." Lucy assured her, still looking disinterested.

"Lucy, it wouldn't kill you to be a little more excited for me. This is going to be a beautiful night! I'm happy!" Susan urged with a smile as she got up and walked over to one of her shelves and picked out some perfume to dab on.

"And what about me?!" Lucy snapped, looking annoyed now.

"What are you on about?" Susan asked, suddenly confused. Lucy gaped a few times before giving a loud *humph* noise. Susan hated to see her sister upset and walked over to her.

"Oh darling, don't be upset. I promise to be extra excited when you start having suitors in a few years." Susan said gently as she tucked a strand of hair behind her sister's ear. Lucy continued to glare at her for a moment before chucking the pillow forcefully back on the bed and screaming,

"Have your bloody night then!" at the top of her lungs before hopping off the bed and stomping out of the room, leaving Susan utterly befuddled.

Susan shook her head and continued getting ready. She'd talk to Lucy later, tonight was about Fuller, and she wanted to keep it that way.

As soon as she was readied, Susan made her way down the stairs and through the corridors to where Fuller was waiting for her by the North doors.

Fuller bowed, as was proper, as she made her way to him. The two simply smiled at one another, knowing full well they could not have a big, mushy, greeting in front of the guards. So they kept it simple. Susan took Fuller's arm and they made their way out the doors, down the stone stairs, and into the awaiting carriage.

As soon as the carriage doors were shut, the two burst out laughing at how formal they had to be. Fuller put his hands on her cheeks and gently puller her face to his, pressing his lips against hers firmly. The two kissed for a few long moments before pulling a part and Susan snuggled into his side as Fuller wrapped his left arm around her shoulders.

"How was your day?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Busy, but fine. Yours?" she asked, her fingers lightly playing with the fabric of his dark grey tunic.

"Same." he agreed, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers once more for a quick kiss.

"Can I ask you something?" Fuller asked as Susan returned to snuggle at his side.

"Always," She said.

"Did something happen at the castle today?"

"No, why?" Susan asked.

"Before you came down, I saw Lucy in the corridor. I went to say hi but she just looked up at me and stomped off. She's usually so happy." Fuller told her. Susan groaned.

"I am very sorry for Lucy's behavior. She should not have done that. I'll talk to her tomorrow." Susan assured feeling guilty.

"No, no, I'm not mad, just worried." Fuller said.

"I think she's just having a bad day. She came in while I was getting ready this evening and when I asked her about my dress she called me selfish and stomped off." Susan explained, shaking her head.

"Well, she might be jealous, you and your brothers are always off courting and doing things, while she's usually left at home." Fuller said.

"That's just because she's young, in a few years she'll be doing the same things herself."

Susan replied.

"She's not that young anymore." Fuller said in defense of the young Queen whom he always admired.

"Who's side are you on?" Susan asked playfully.

"I'm not taking sides, I was just concerned, and that's all." Fuller explained. Susan smiled up at him.

"It's sweet for you to be concerned about my family." she said.

"I'm a big fan of your family!" Fuller replied with a smirk.

"What about me?" Susan asked.

"You, you are the best." Fuller assured her.

"Then can we stop talking about my family and just enjoy our evening, I'll have my family for the next two days, but I only have you tonight." Susan said.

"Good point!" Fuller said before reattaching his lips to hers, but this time, never pulling back.

**Edmund**

Edmund and Cecilia snuggled together in the oversized, puffy chair by the fireplace in the large bedroom on the second floor of the cottage. The two had arrived a few hours ago and Cecilia had been over the moon since they had left Cair Paravel. She was so happy about their mini holiday, and Edmund was having a wonderful time himself. They had picnicked at the lake, went for a long walk, and just enjoyed some peaceful, uninterrupted time together. After dinner Edmund and Cecilia moved upstairs to relax by the warm fire, their shoes and socks resting outside the hearth keeping warm.

"Thank you so much for taking time off. This has been wonderful!" Cecilia said, leaning up to kiss his chin. Edmund smiled at her touch.

"I love getting to spend so much time with you." Edmund said honestly as he pressed his lips to hers, once, twice, again. The two pulled mere inches apart, their eyes locking. Cecilia simply nodded and smiled, and that was all Edmund needed. His mouth crashed onto hers, the kiss deepening on impact.

Edmund moved one hand to her cheek and the other to her waist, pulling her a little closer. Cecilia's arms wrapped around the back of his neck as their mouths moved in synch. As their tongues rubbed against one another's, Edmund could feel warmness begin to spread through his core. The two had kissed on many occasions, but never like this. There was so much passion, so much intensity, and Edmund wanted more!

He brought both of his hands to the back of her dress and started undoing the laces as quickly as his fingers could go. Edmund pulled his lips off of Cecilia's and moved them to her neck. He could hear her breathing pick up as he felt her fingers dig into his back. He loved the feeling. He loved knowing that she was excited for this as well. Edmund finally got her dress undone and brought his hands up to the top of the fabric and started to lower it down her shoulders. Cecilia unwrapped her arms from Edmund to help him lower the dress off of her arms and upper body, leaving the top of her in just her corset, the dress in a pile at her waist, as the two were still seated on the large chair.

Edmund smiled at her. She was beautiful. Cecilia immediately reached over and took a hold of the hem of his tunic and quickly pulled it over his head, before tossing it on the floor beside him. Edmund leaned forward and reattached his lips to hers while her fingers began to unbutton his white shirt. She got through the buttons quickly and Edmund didn't hesitate to pull off the shirt and toss it aside, leaving him bare-chested, he was feeling very warm as it was. Cecilia nipped at his lower lip a few times as her hand ran over his toned chest. Edmund felt a shudder of excitement run through him at her touch, pressing his lips harder onto hers and forcing them open.

He tightened his grip on her waist and stood the two of them upright so he could push her dress and petticoat off. As soon as the fabric was piled around her ankles, he lifted her out of the clothes and set her feet on the floor by the large bed. Before kissing her again, Edmund, in just his dark trousers, took a quick moment to look at her. She was standing there in nothing but her corset and bloomers. She looked beautiful. She looked perfect.

"Edmund," She called sweetly, pulling him out of his trance. He smiled at her.

"Yes, darling?"

"Come here." Cecilia instructed, wiggling her finger. Edmund needed no further invitation. He placed his hands on her hips and jerked her to him, crashing their lips together. Cecilia gave a squeak of excitement at his sudden movement causing Edmund to smile against her lips as he pushed them apart once more. As Cecilia's hands roamed over his fit upper-body, Edmund's moved to the back of her corset and began to struggle with the lacings. After a minute of fighting with the corset, Cecilia started to giggle.

"What is so funny?" Edmund asked in an amused tone as he pulled back to look at her.

"You, you and my bloody corset." Cecilia said with a giggle. Edmund couldn't help but smile.

"It's not my fault you women wear these blasted things." Edmund said with a smirk.

"Well, here, perhaps this will be easier for you." she suggested as she turned around so her back was facing him, pulling her long hair over the front of her shoulder so he hand easier access.

Edmund took a deep, slightly anxious breath before beginning to untie the laces of the corset in front of him. He had to admit it was going much better this time and he was able to undo the ties quickly. As soon as they were all open he paused for a moment before opening the fabric and exposing her bare back. Edmund leaned forward and kissed her bare shoulder.

"All done." he whispered in her left ear. He could feel her give a slight tremble at his words. Edmund pulled back and slowly pulled the back of the corset open. Her bare back was beautiful. She just seemed so lovely and exposed at that moment, he could feel that warmness in his belly rise up once more. He gently let go of the fabric and let it drop onto the floor.

He could see her take a deep breath, he reached forward and gently rested his fingers on her hips. Edmund didn't turn her body around, he figured she needed to do this herself, and he'd give her time. After a few long moments, Edmund felt her move. Cecilia slowly turned around to face him. She was biting her lip and looking nervous. Edmund gave her a warm smile as she faced him. He kept reminding himself not to blankly stare, but it was much harder than he expected. The warmness in his lower belly turned into a fire.

"You're beautiful." Edmund said in a whisper. This seemed to wash away Cecilia's fears as her mouth broke into a wide smile.

"So beautiful." Edmund whispered once more before gently pressing his lips to hers. Their kisses started off gentle, but quickly began to speed up. Cecilia brought her hands to the front of Edmund's waist and quickly undid the front of his trousers, and started to push them down to the floor. Edmund brought his hands from her hips to help her pull off his trousers and kick them onto the growing pile of clothes, now leaving her in only her bloomers and he in only his underpants.

Edmund paced his hands on her sides and slowly ran them down her. Brushing her sides, her hips, and onto thighs. He got a tight grip on the back of her thighs before lifting her up and setting her on the center of the bed. Cecilia reached forward and put her hands on Edmund's bare shoulders and pulled him towards her. Edmund climbed up and moved on top of her. He kissed her a few times before moving his lips to her chin, her neck, and then her breasts. Cecilia was practically panting at the sensations he was causing, it made him feel powerful.

After a few minutes of teasing her upper body with his mouth, he re-attached his lips to hers, the kiss deepened on impact. As their tongues continued to explore each others' mouths and their lips moved as one, Edmund brought his hands to her waist and quickly pulled her bloomers down. As her final covering reached her knees, Cecilia moved her hands to his waist to remove his last garment, both tossing the underclothes aside, now completely undressed. Edmund reached over and ran his hand completely down her front, just wanting to feel her beauty, her warmth. Cecilia gave a slight shiver at his touch.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking concerned. Cecilia nodded.

"I'm ready." she assured. Edmund smiled at her before pressing his lips against hers as he got himself into position, excited, nervous, thrilled, and anxious to take this next step in their relationship. The next step in their lives…

**Lucy**

Lucy made her way to the large fountain at the back end of the gardens where she was told Anders was resting after helping out in the kitchens that morning. As she got closer, she saw her friend sitting on the edge of the fountain, playing with some of the lily pads in the water.

"Hi Anders!" she greeted, trying to look more composed then she was. He turned and smiled at her.

"Hi Lucy!"

"Can we talk?" Lucy asked.

"Why, am I in trouble?" Anders asked jokingly. Lucy giggled.

"No, I just wanted to ask about…"

"The kiss." Anders interjected.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed.

"Are you mad I kissed you?" Anders asked. Lucy shook her head.

"No, not at all. It was... nice." Lucy admitted shyly. Anders smiled at her.

"It was." he agreed.

"But what does it mean? Are we courting?" she asked.

"I don't know what it means. I think you're looking too deeply into it. I like you Lucy, I do. But in all honesty, I like our friendship more than anything. I just wanted to kiss you." Anders explained. Lucy thought about that. He made a good point. She wasn't sure if she was ready to court a boy, let alone know what she was all supposed to do while courting. But she did like being friends with Anders. He was one of her first friends her age she had made after she and her siblings started ruling.

"I like being your friend too." Lucy said with a smile.

"So, just friends?" Anders asked.

"Just friends." Lucy said as the two hugged.

"Can I ask a favor?" Anders asked.

"Sure." Lucy said.

"Can I have one more kiss before we're just friends?" he questioned with a smile. Lucy smirked up at him. Her gut reaction was to say 'absolutely not' but she paused for a moment. She hadn't stopped thinking of the first kiss since the other night. What was the harm in one more? They agreed to only be friends...

"Ummm, alright." Lucy agreed. Anders looked happily surprised at her answer, but collected himself quickly and leaned forward and pressed his lips to the young Queen's once more. The same tingle shot through Lucy's body at his touch. Their lips stayed locked for a few long seconds before they pulled apart.

"Alright, now we're just friends." Anders said. Lucy giggled, very happy to have gotten her second kiss, but even happier to know that she still had her good friend without any other confusion.

**...**

**...**

**There you go, I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully you did!**

**...**

**I do have a quick A/N for you that a helpful reader pointed out to me... Lucy's behavior in Susan's section.**

**I do realize that Lucy seems a bit off in this chapter for her usual self. I really wanted to capture the "13 year old" in her. As someone who as on many occasions been and Au Pair and a camp counselor, I know first hand, 13 year olds, especially girls, are just balls of raw, uncontrollable emotion. And I wanted to capture that as much as I could. I still adore Lucy, but being a 13 year old is rough, especially one with a lot on her plate as she has. I hope you can appreciate my characterization. If not, sorry... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings yet again my beautiful readers! Honestly thrilled you've stuck around this long! And I have to extend a MASSIVE thank you! I've received so much positive feedback! It warms my heart! I don't believe I've ever had any of my stories get so many nice reviews so quickly before! So thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Your support is greatly appreciated!**

**..**

**Chapter 5**

**...**

**Peter**

Peter was lying in bed, reading by candlelight. It was past 11, and he was enjoying his first moment of relaxation all day, when suddenly he heard a clamor outside. Peter was very in tune with noises of the castle, especially at night. He got himself up and made his way to the door, opening it up quietly to see what had made the noise. Much to his surprise, when he opened his door and peered down the corridor he spotted his brother kneeled down outside his chambers door collecting the keys he had just dropped.

"Ed?" Peter called as he walked over to him.

"Oh, hi Pete." Edmund greeted as he stood back up and let himself into his room.

"Did you just get back?" Peter asked, following him inside.

"Yeah, we got a late start out." Edmund said, taking off his overcoat.

"So, how was your time off? How's Cecilia?" Peter asked with a smirk.

"It was wonderful, and she's great." Edmund answered, unable to hold his grin.

"I'm assuming that means you two..." Peter trailed off.

"You assume correctly. And now that I'm home, I need to get some rest." Edmund admitted.

"Congrats, little brother. Get some rest. Night!" Peter said proudly, giving him a slap on the shoulder as Edmund grinned before he turned and returned to his room to read.

..

Peter and siblings were eating breakfast in the dining hall when one of the messengers rushed into the room and handed a note to Peter.

"Who's it from?" Lucy asked curiously as Peter read.

"Lucy, it's Peter's post, he doesn't have to read it to you." Susan scolded.

"It's from Phineas of the Lone Islands." Peter said answering his youngest sister's question, though he had yet to look up from the parchment.

"The nobleman that was here a few weeks ago for the annual conference?" Edmund asked. Peter nodded silently even though he was in complete panic inside. Phineas was Elsa's father.

"Do you know what he wants?" Susan asked.

"He said he's coming to the castle, he needs to speak with me." Peter said trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"When will he be here?" Lucy asked.

"He should be here within a few days." Peter said, cursing under his breath. He had no idea what he was to say to Phineas. He was sure he knew about he and Elsa, and he must be furious to be making the journey to Cair Paravel himself.

Peter knew that he was High King and shouldn't be afraid of any nobleman. But the father of the girl he had been secretly sleeping with for years, that was a completely different thing. He could be in serious trouble. He could hear his siblings talking around him but he was completely lost in his own panic, he just hoped it wasn't too noticeable to anyone else.

**Susan**

Susan and Fuller sat on a large blanket in the south gardens enjoying a picnic to celebrate his return from the two day training ride. Even though he hadn't been gone that long, Susan had missed him terribly while he was away.

"I'm glad that training went well." Susan said, kissing him on the cheek. Fuller smiled.

"It did. Actually went by pretty quickly too!" he said.

"I hope Edmund didn't torture you guys too much." Susan said with a smirk.

"No, not at all." Fuller replied, popping a grape in his mouth.

"That's a surprise!" Susan laughed.

"I'm sure he might have pushed us a little harder if he was there, but he wasn't. Finnigan ran the ride. He's brilliant, but not too tough on us." Fuller explained. Susan paused in surprise. This caught her very off guard.

"Wasn't there?" Susan asked. Fuller shook his head.

"No, Finnigan said he hand a prior obligation. None of us asked any questions. Not that we have any right to." he said.

"But he didn't have any obligation. He was gone!" Susan said, now more than intrigued in her younger brother's where-a-bouts. Fuller simply shrugged, clearly not as concerned about his King missing training.

"He was at breakfast this morning but didn't say a thing. I wonder what he's hiding. I need to talk to him." Susan thought out loud.

"Can you investigate your brother later?" Fuller asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure." she agreed, feeling slightly guilty for not giving Fuller her full attention.

"Good, because I really wanted to do this…" Fuller trailed off before pressing his lips to hers and pushing her back onto the blanket. Susan wrapped her arms around him, Edmund's disappearance completely out of her mind.

**Edmund**

Edmund sat on the sofa in the sitting room, Cecilia snuggled up to his side as he read over Finnigan's report of the training. He couldn't help but notice that Cecilia had been extra snuggly and clingy since their first night together. Not that he'd ever complain. He didn't like to admit it, but he really liked having Cecilia always wanting to be so close to him. Made him feel good, made him feel loved, and strong.

Suddenly the sitting room door flung open. Both Edmund and Cecilia jumped slightly at the noise. Edmund looked over to find his older sister, who was looking very determined.

"Susan, what's going on?" Edmund asked.

"Hi Cecilia!" Susan greeted, ignoring her brother.

"Hi!" Cecilia said cheerily.

"I hate to be rude, but would you mind giving Edmund I a moment, please? I need to go over some political issues with my brother." Susan asked politely.

"Oh," Cecilia said, sitting herself up, "Of course, not a problem!"

Edmund sighed in defeat as Cecilia stood up to leave.

"I'll talk to you later tonight, Edmund." she said with a smile.

"Yeah," he agreed as she gave a slight bow to Susan and exited the sitting room leaving Edmund and his sister alone.

"She's so sweet!" Susan said with a smile taking a seat on the chair adjacent to the sofa. Edmund rolled his eyes, though he did know that Susan was being truthful, she had mentioned on more than one occasion that she liked Cecilia.

"What is so bloody important that you had to chase her away?" Edmund asked.

"I want to know where you were these past few days!?" Susan asked. Edmund started to open his mouth to say 'military training' when Susan cut him off.

"And don't you dare lie to me and say the training because Fuller already told me you weren't there. He said they were told you had some kind of obligation. What obligation do you have that we wouldn't know about?!" Susan asked with a raised eyebrow. She hated being left in the dark.

Edmund swore under his breath. Susan continued to watch him, waiting for an answer.

"I took a mini holiday." Edmund replied.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Susan asked, looking confused.

"The job is stressful, I took some time off. It's not a big deal, Su, I made sure all of my responsibilities were covered." Edmund assured her.

"You just want me to believe you spontaneously ran off for a little mini break?!" Susan asked.

"Yes." Edmund said flatly, feeling slightly annoyed. This is not a conversation he was in the mood to have.

"I don't believe you. Why are you hiding things from us? What's going on?" Susan pestered.

"If you don't believe me, ask Cecilia! She was there!" Edmund spat. Both he and Susan froze the moment the words came out. He didn't mean to say that. Susan had a mixed look of shock and pride on her face as a large grin began to appear.

"So you and she…" she trailed off, grin never fading.

"Please go away, Susan, I have a lot of work today." Edmund said indifferently, avoiding eye contact.

"You did!" Susan cheered happily. Edmund groaned. He'd never deny losing his virginity, nor would he ever deny Cecilia, he just would've preferred not having his older sister know.

"I'm so happy for you!" Susan said, moving over to the sofa and giving him a big hug.

"Mehh! Get off!" Edmund said as he pushed her away, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"You're no fun!" Susan told him, returning to her chair.

"Susan, I really have to get back to work." Edmund pressed.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave. Want me to tell Cecilia you want her back in here, you need her!" Susan said with a giggle.

"Please never speak to her." Edmund said, shaking his head knowing she's never let this go.

"Ugh, fine, I'll be good." Susan said before reaching over and tousling his hair. "Bye little brother!" and with that she scampered out of the room. Though Edmund was annoyed, he couldn't help smiling as she left the room.

He had just had the best experience of his life and his older siblings were both happy for him. It was kind of nice. He momentarily feared the idea of Lucy finding out, but brushed it off when he remembered that both Peter and Susan were overly protective of her. He'd doubt they'd even let her say the word 'sex', so he really didn't have to worry about explaining anything to her. Edmund smiled as he picked up Finnigan's report once more. Life was great!

**Lucy**

Lucy sat in front of the large mirror in her room as she brushed her hair after he bath. She had already changed into her long pink dressing gown and was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock at her door.

"It's open!" Lucy called assuming it was one of the maids, but to her surprise Susan walked in.

"Can I come in?" Susan asked.

"Sure." Lucy said with a shrug. Susan walked in and took a seat on the edge of Lucy's bed.

"Hey! I feel like we don't talk much anymore. How are you doing?" Susan asked with a kind smile. Lucy sighed.

"Susan, it's okay. I was upset a few nights ago, but I'm better. Everything is fine. Life is good." Lucy assured, tying a ribbon in her hair to pull it back for the night.

"I'm glad to hear, but I do want you to know I'm sorry I didn't listen to you the other night. I want you to know you can talk to me." Susan said earnestly.

"I appreciate that." Lucy said with a smile.

"So are we good?" Susan asked.

"We're good!" Lucy agreed.

"Anything new I need to be updated on?" Susan asked. Lucy debated for a second on telling her about Anders but decided against it. She knew her sister loved her, but she was very protective of her and Lucy wasn't quite sure if she was ready to start talking about boys with her, not quite yet.

"Hmmm, I am trying to learn to cook!" Lucy admitted. Susan's eye widened.

"And how's that going?" she asked.

"Terrible! I am complete rubbish in the kitchen." Lucy said with a giggle. Susan laughed.

"Well I can't say I'd fair much better. I think culinary skills are just not in our blood." Susan said. Lucy continued smiling as they talked. It had felt like a long time that the two of them just had a chat. It felt good. Lucy still wasn't ready to confess about her kiss just yet, but she was starting to think that she may be able to soon. And that was a good feeling.

**...**

**...**

**There you go! You even got a twinge of drama beginning to brew in there! Will have the next chapter up for you soon! :)**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello Hello! I think I do have some fun drama in store for you lovely lot today!**

**...**

**Chapter 6**

**...**

**Peter**

Peter nervously twisted his hands in his lap as he waited in his study. One of the guards had spotted Phineas's carriage approaching the castle and Peter knew it was now only a matter of minutes until he had to face him. He still had absolutely no idea what he would say. As he was mulling over possible things to say there was a knock at his door.

"Yes?" Peter called and the door opened revealing one of the page boys.

"My liege, Phineas, nobleman from the Lone Islands, is here to see you." the page boy said. Peter took a deep breath.

"Send him in, please." he instructed. Peter straightened himself up in his seat, trying to look as calm and in control as possible. He had dealt with angry foreign diplomats and stubborn nobleman before and been fine. But the thought of dealing with a girlfriend's angry father, that was downright terrifying.

Phineas, in his long green traveling cloak, entered his study, looking furious. Just as Peter was starting to brace himself, another person walked in behind Phineas, Elsa. Peter felt his heart jump.

"Thank you for seeing me, Your Majesty." Phineas greeted with a bow. Peter nodded.

"Of course, but I am confused as why you have requested to meet with me so urgently." Peter admitted.

"I apologize for my unclear request, but I felt it was something better to be discussed in person, what with reputations on the line." Phineas said. Peter felt his stomach do a back flip.

"Oh, really?" Peter said, trying to keep composed. Though he did notice that Elsa was not looking scared and that surprised him.

"Yes, it's my daughter. She's been behaving disrespectfully, sneaking out. I feel that all of the privileges of being a nobleman's daughter are too much for her." Phineas explained. Peter simply nodded.

"So, I wanted to make a formal request that she be allowed to stay here for a month." Phineas said.

"Here?" Peter asked, his heart fluttering a bit.

"Yes. I realize that it is an imposition for me to ask this of you, but this castle is run so well. I know for a fact that both of your sisters are well behaved and responsible. I would like her to learn from you and your family." Phineas said. Peter felt like he couldn't speak. Was this a dream?

"Here? For a month? Just her?" Peter asked incoherently. He could feel his heart and mind racing.

"If it is not too much to ask, my liege." Phineas stated, bowing once more. Peter glanced over at Elsa who gave him a short, wide-eyed nod.

"Of course she can stay here!" Peter replied, attempting to hold back his enthusiasm.

"Oh, thank you, Your Majesty! Thank you!" Phineas said graciously.

"It's not a problem." Peter assured.

"And Elsa has assured me she will be no trouble, assist in anything she is asked, and is willing to learn." Phineas assured.

"I'm sure she will." Peter said with a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elsa blush.

"I will go have the page boys bring her belongings from the carriage." Phineas said, looking more relieved than Peter had ever seen him. The moment her father had shut the door behind him, Elsa ran over jumped into Peter's arms. Peter hugged her tight, as he lifted her off the ground.

"Is this really happening?" Peter asked. Elsa nodded.

"Yes! We get a whole month together!" she gushed.

"How did this happen." Peter asked, setting her feet back down on the ground.

"He realized that I had snuck out the other week. I refused to tell him where I went and he became furious. Coming to the castle was his idea. He has always admired how well behaved your sisters are, and I just let him go with it." Elsa explained, she was positively beaming!

"I can't believe we get an entire month together." Peter said happily.

"Perhaps longer, you know, if I don't behave and need to be under the tutorage of the four royals for a little while longer." Elsa said with a raised eyebrow. Peter grinned.

"Well, I think you'll just have to misbehave." he said.

"I was planning on it." Elsa smirked before leaning in a pressing her lips onto his. Peter was just starting to lower his bottom lip when he heard loud footsteps outside his study door. The two pushed apart quickly and were to their original spots by the time the door opened revealing Phineas and some page boys carrying a few trunks.

Peter left Elsa to say goodbye to her father and had the servants ready one of the guest rooms and get her trunks to her chambers.

Peter met Elsa at the front doors as she watched her father's carriage ride off.

"Want to go meet my sisters now?" Peter asked, using every ounce of self control to keep his hands off of her in public.

"Couldn't it wait?" Elsa asked.

"Well, what would you rather do?" Peter asked.

"I was hoping you could show me my new chambers, familiarize me with my bed, I need to know how soft it is." Elsa said in a low voice so she wouldn't be overheard. Peter grinned.

"Follow me, my lady." Peter said, motioning to the east corridor and lead her up the stairs to her chambers.

This was going to be a fantastic month, Peter thought to himself as they walked. A fantastic month!

**Susan**

Susan sat in the large sitting room off the north corridor and worked on a new cross-stitch pattern. She had a few more hours to kill until Fuller returned from training that day and she couldn't wait. Lucy was sitting on the other side of the sofa knitting a dark green scarf that Susan assumed was to be a Christmas present for Mr. Tumnus. The Pevensie sisters were enjoying their quiet afternoon together. Susan was working on a tricky section of the pattern when she heard the door open.

"Hi Peter!" Lucy greeted, but Susan didn't look up from her cross-stitch right away, her focus on her needle and thread.

"Hi girls, do you remember Elsa?" Peter asked. Susan's head snapped up. Elsa was not someone she ever expected to see in the castle other than when her father visited for the annual council meeting. Susan didn't know her very well as Elsa was always fairly quiet, usually acting as if she had some place better to be.

"Of course! Hi Elsa!" Lucy greeted with a big smile.

"Hello!" Susan said with a pleasant smile, still not sure why Elsa was there. Elsa gave a slight bow.

"Hello Your Majesties." she greeted.

"Elsa is going to be staying with us for a few weeks. Her father has asked if she could spend some time with the two of you, to learn about proper castle life." Peter told them. Susan felt more confused than ever at her brother's words. Lucy seemed thrilled at the idea of having a new friend come to stay.

"That sounds wonderful! I hope you enjoy your time here Elsa! Do you know how to knit?" Lucy asked bubbly!

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I know how to knit very well." Elsa admitted.

"Elsa, why don't you go sit with Lucy." Susan suggested. As soon Elsa headed over to sit with the youngest Pevensie, Susan motioned to Peter that she wanted to speak with him privately. He nodded and the two walked over to the large window at the other end of the room.

"What is she really doing here?" Susan asked him in a whisper.

"She got in trouble." Peter said.

"What do you mean?" Susan questioned.

"Her father said she had been acting out a lot lately. He wanted to go somewhere to learn to behave. He just brought her here and told me this morning." Peter explained.

"I have no idea what to teach her." Susan warned him.

"Look, I've known Elsa for years, she's a nice girl. Just keep her occupied, let her shadow you. I honestly think her Dad just needs a break. He's worried about her reputation." Peter said. Susan sighed, she still thought the idea of tutoring a nobleman's daughter sounded odd, but it also sounded simple, who was she to argue.

"Alright." Susan consented.

"Thank you!" Peter said earnestly. Susan smiled at her brother, it was actually kind of sweet that he was willing to help out a nobleman's family.

"See you girls at dinner?" Peter asked.

"See you there, brother." Susan said with a smirk as Peter left the room. She turned to see Elsa and Lucy giggling as they tried to untangle some thread from the needles. Perhaps this could even be fun!

**Edmund**

Edmund, Finnigan, and four of the head military officers were sitting in his study discussing future plans for the knights, soldiers, and knights in training.

"Thank you again for covering the last training ride. Your report was very well done. I'm glad that everything went so smoothly." Edmund said sincerely.

"Of course my liege. I'm happy that you were so pleased with my report." Finnigan said proudly.

"We have a post rotation coming up within the next few weeks." Edmund reminded everyone.

"Yes sire, thankfully we only need one company to guard the Lone Islands." one of the officers said. They all nodded, peace was always appreciated in Narnia. The loss of any soldier was something they all loathed.

"Which battalion do you have lined up to replace the one returning home?" Edmund asked.

"H Company, my Lord. Here is the register if you'd like to see it." Finnigan said, handing him a large piece of parchment with many names written on it. Edmund took the parchment. He liked to know what knights were on duty. He was halfway through the list when he paused and gave a sigh.

"Is something wrong, Your Majesty ?" one of the officers asked.

"Have you told the soldiers yet?" Edmund asked.

"No sire, we were waiting until a few days prior to departure, as usual. Any earlier, they seem to get anxious." Finnigan told him. Edmund nodded.

"Very good. May I keep this register?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, that is your copy, my liege." Finnigan assured.

"Thank you. That will be all." Edmund said, dismissing them, his eyes back on the parchment. He heard the five of them depart the room and shut the door behind him. The moment they were gone, he swore.

His eyes couldn't leave the list. About halfway down the page was the name. The name in black ink. "Fuller". There was nothing he could do to change it. And why should he? It wouldn't be fair to any of the other knights. He knew that Fuller would be more than capable of handling deployment. But Susan, Susan was going to kill him. And he had no idea how he could tell her. The idea of breaking his older sister's heart was painful. He saw many arguments in his future.

**Lucy**

Lucy was sitting on her bed in her chambers with Elsa sitting next to her and a pile of yarn in between the two. Elsa had been at Cair Paravel for almost a week now and Lucy was thoroughly enjoying having a new friend to spend time with.

Elsa was splitting her time, spending her morning with Susan, helping with event planning, decoration planning, and meeting with staff, while her afternoons were spent with Lucy. Lucy was helping her with her knitting and Elsa was improving greatly. She had already completed an entire scarf and was starting her second.

"You've picked this up brilliantly!" Lucy commented as she readjusted her needles.

"Thank you! But it's really not too much of an accomplishment, my cousin had spent years trying to teach me how to knit, but it never took. I started learning when I was younger than you. It's taken me far too many years to get the knack of this." Elsa admitted. Lucy giggled.

"Did she try to teach you anything else?" Lucy asked. Elsa shook her head.

"I think after the years of knitting disasters, she decided that I was un-teachable and moved on to her younger sisters." Elsa said with a smirk. Lucy smiled at her.

"So, why don't you tell me about you," Elsa suggested. Lucy shrugged.

"There isn't much too me, but what do you want to know? I'm the youngest of four, I love music and dancing." Lucy told her.

"No, I want to know something interesting." Elsa pushed.

"But I'm not interesting." Lucy replied.

"Not interesting?! You're a thirteen year old Queen!" Elsa said.

"I guess that's just become normal for me." Lucy admitted.

"Okay, so if being a young royal is not exciting then we have to switch to the always exciting topic... boys!" Elsa said, raising an eyebrow. Lucy bit her lip and looked away.

"Do you have any boys on your mind? Fancy any? Any kisses?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, no." Lucy said too quickly, her eyes on her knitting.

"Well, that means a definite yes!" Elsa crowed. Lucy couldn't hide her shy smile.

"Alright, maybe." Lucy said sheepishly.

"I knew it! How long have you been courting him?" Elsa asked.

"We're not courting. Gosh, I think my siblings would flip if they found out I was courting anyone." Lucy told her.

"They'd get used to the idea eventually. But I want to hear about him!" Elsa said excitedly.

"There's not much to tell. We're mates. Always have thought of him as just a mate. But he did kiss me... twice, the other week." Lucy said with a shy smile.

"That's fantastic! So do you fancy him now?" Elsa asked. Lucy shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. But it was kind of fun to kiss him." Lucy said.

"Kissing boys is always fun!" Elsa smirked.

"Does that mean you are courting someone?!" Lucy asked her with big, curious eyes.

"Yes and no." Elsa admitted.

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked with a giggle.

"There is a boy. We've been together for years. We both really enjoy our time together, but we don't live very close, so it's just easier to not get too attached." Elsa explained.

"But you've been together for so long! How can you not fancy one another?!" Lucy asked.

"We do." Elsa confirmed.

"Then why aren't you together?" Lucy questioned.

"It's not that simple, Lucy." Elsa told her.

"I know you said you don't live close, but you're a nobleman's daughter. You're of age. You could move." Lucy pushed. Elsa giggled at the young Queen's innocence.

"It's not just location. There are reputations to be considered. I know it's terrible, but that's how the world works. We just can't be together forever. For now we just enjoy the times we get to see one another." Elsa explained.

"That's crap." Lucy said flatly. Elsa's eyebrows popped up, surprised at her outburst.

"I'm sorry?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sorry, but it is. If you both like one another, I don't understand why you aren't together. Who cares what other people think." Lucy told her strongly.

"That's some firm advice on a very difficult situation." Elsa said.

"That's what Queen's do." Lucy said smartly.

"Well it's something I will definitely think about." Elsa told her honestly. Lucy smiled at her, feeling very important. Also feeling very happy to have someone to talk to. Someone who she knew wouldn't gossip or scold her. She was starting to hope that Elsa never left.

**...**

**...**

**Well, what do you think of the castle's newest resident?! ;)**

**Get ready, another installment is coming up shortly!**

**...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back again! I've got some lovely drama for you this chapter! Hope you like it! Okay, this chapter may be a tad confusing for some. This is the chapter that goes over my previous story "Gone" (remember, I warned you about this in the very start of the story, well I did if you didn't skim over my lengthy author's note lol). Now there are a few reasons I didn't go into massive detail of my other story in this one. 1.) I have already written a terribly detailed account of it in the other story and I didn't want to cheat and write the same thing twice. And 2.) I'm pretty much the definition of lazy. ;) I still believe you'll be able to sort it all out, you're all very clever readers!**

**...**

**Chapter 7**

**...**

**Peter**

Peter took a nice, hot, relaxing bath after an extremely long day. After drying off he simply put his white pajama trousers on and padded barefoot from his ensuite to his chambers. The servants had already turned down his bed for him. He was just getting ready to climb in bed when he heard his door open and Peter turned to see Elsa sneaking in wearing her white nightgown.

Peter smiled at the sight of her. She quietly shut the door behind her and quickly scampered over to him and gave him a quick kiss before climbing onto his bed. Peter crawled in after her and wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled to his side.

"You're just what I needed tonight!" Peter said happily, kissing her forehead.

"I'm happy to see you too!" Elsa agreed leaning up to kiss him on the lips. Their mouths moved together for a few moments. Never deepening, but the kiss was sweet and soft. When the two pulled apart, Elsa returned her head to resting on Peter's bare chest.

"What did you do today?" she asked.

"Lots of meetings, lots of letters, just a lot of work." Peter said with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry that your day was stressful." Elsa said, kissing his chest.

"Well, what about you. How was your day with my sisters?" Peter asked.

"It was very good. Susan and I were talking with the kitchen staff about ideas for meals and treats for when there are visiting dignitaries. Then Lucy and I worked on some knitting and had some pretty good chats." Elsa told him.

"Sounds like a good day." Peter said with a smile.

"It was. And it got me thinking... I should spend the entire night here in your bed." Elsa proposed.

"That would be lovely, but we've already discussed, many times, that it's not the best idea. I love you being here, but my siblings have a bad habit of bursting in the room in the morning. Seeing you here would be quite the shock!" Peter explained.

"Would they be angry...?" Elsa asked.

"Angry... probably not. But I feel like there would be a lot of questioning. And we've worked hard to hide our... relationship, or whatever you want to call it,"

"I like relationship." Elsa interrupted.

"Okay, we've worked hard to hide our relationship for all of these years because we knew no one would understand." Peter said.

"I know. And I can't lie, the sneaking around has been such fun, but it's getting tiring. Besides, Lucy thinks our relationship should be open and we shouldn't care what anyone thinks." Elsa said. Peter felt a sharp pang of shock go through his body. He sat up quickly, dumping Elsa off of his chest onto the mattress. It took her a few seconds to recover from his sudden movement.

"I'm sorry! You told my baby sister about the two of us having sex?!" Peter asked feeling a mix of shock, anger, and fear.

"I didn't tell her about us specifically. But I told her I had a secret someone, but we couldn't be public due to reputations, we just had to sneak around." Elsa said. Peter gave a big sigh.

"Well, at least you didn't use my name!" Peter said. "Though I still don't know how to feel about you and Lucy talking about sexual relationships. She's a child."

"I'm not dumb enough to tell her it was you and I," Elsa assured him. "But she's older than you and your brother and sister treat her."

Peter rolled his eyes. Elsa was not the first person to try and give he or Susan advice on how to treat their younger sister, and it was getting old.

"Do you seriously want to publicly court?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Elsa admitted.

"Elsa, you know I love being with you. And I can't lie I've missed you a lot more recently, but I just don't know how publicly courting would work. I'm High King, everything I do is talked about and reviewed. There would be no privacy. Not to mention that your father will be furious after sending you here to change your behavior." Peter said. Elsa sighed in defeat.

"Ugh! I hate that you're right. Especially about my father. He would have us beheaded!" Elsa said. Peter could feel his heart hurt at the sight of her sorrow.

"Hey! Don't be sad." Peter said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest.

"It's just so frustrating." Elsa complained, snuggling closer to him.

"I know, but we will have this... whatever this is, for as long as you want." Peter said, kissing the top of her head.

"That's actually kind of a nice thought considering the predicament we're in." Elsa said with a small smile.

"I think so." Peter agreed, kissing her cheek. Elsa giggled.

"You know what else makes everything better?" Elsa asked. Peter nodded.

"Yes." he whispered before firmly pressing his lips to hers and rolling her over so he was on top. He quickly deepened the kiss and smiled as her warm breath hit his mouth. Not only did he love the sensations shooting through his body from kissing Elsa, but he now knew that her feelings were growing for him. Just as his feelings were growing for her. He knew they could never be more, at least not now, but knowing they both felt the same was exhilarating! And that would have to suffice for now.

**Susan**

Susan happily skipped through the corridors on her way out to the east gardens to meet Fuller. She hadn't been able to see as much of him now that Elsa was here and taking up more of her time. Not that Susan minded too much, Elsa had had been there for over a week and was a nice girl. She was starting to enjoy her presence in the castle more and more. But right now she didn't have to tutor Elsa, she was getting to see her suitor. As a matter of fact, Fuller had a note sent to her at breakfast requesting to see her. Susan was excited! He must really be missing her too!

Susan made her way out to the gardens and found Fuller standing there waiting for her.

"Hi!" Susan greeted with a smile.

"Hello love." Fuller said giving her a kiss on the cheek before taking her hand and leading her over to a secluded bench by the peony shrubs.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy lately, but I'm all yours for the rest of today!" Susan said cheerily.

"Susan, I need to tell you something." Fuller said seriously. Susan felt her heart sink, she was suddenly nervous and anxious.

"What is it?! You can tell me anything!" Susan told him, her eyes wide with worry.

"My company is being deployed." Fuller said.

"Wh-wh-what?" Susan stuttered.

"My battalion is being deployed to replace the one that is returning from the Lone Islands." Fuller told her.

"How long will you be deployed?!" Susan asked.

"One year." Fuller said. Susan felt a lump in her throat.

"Ummm. I.. Uh, when do you leave?" Susan asked, having a tough time keeping composed.

"Three days."

"THREE DAYS?!" Susan cried loudly. Fuller nodded.

"That's fairly standard notice." Fuller assured her.

"This is horrible!" Susan said.

"I know it's not ideal, love, but it's only for a year. I will write you every day! And just think there is no war going on right now. It's simply a peace keeping mission to guard the Lone Islands." Fuller said, pulling her to his chest and hugging her tight. Susan felt overwhelmed by his news. She wanted to cry, scream, yell. She had so many emotions running through her. She was sad her suitor was leaving for so long. She was scared that he might run into something dangerous on his deployment.

"Please say something." Fuller begged in a whisper.

"I love you." Susan whispered. That's all she was able to say. That was all she needed to say. Fuller kissed her forehead and held her close. The two stayed like this for a long while, both trying to get as much of closeness with one another as they could. Susan had no idea how she was going to get through the next year. And she only had three days to figure it out.

**Edmund**

Edmund gave a heavy sigh as he flopped on his bed in his chambers. The past week had been one of the most stressful in his life. He had to deploy Fuller and his battalion to the Lone Islands for a year. Susan was furious at him. He felt horrible, but there was nothing he could have done. But his older sister's depression spiraled. She cried constantly and stopped eating.

She even took off into the forest for a few days. He and Peter had just got her back to the castle that afternoon. Despite being completely exhausted, he was happy that his family was all back together at Cair Paravel. Edmund closed his eyes to rest for a moment when he heard a knock at his door. He gave a groan as he heaved himself off of his bed and opened the door to find Cecilia standing in front of him, looking worried sick.

"Oh Edmund!" she cried before throwing her arms around him.

"Hey! Hey, what's a matter?" Edmund asked concerned as he pulled her, still wrapped around him, into his chambers and shut the door.

"I was just so worried! What with your sister upset and running off and then you and your brother going into the forest after her." Cecilia said, still squeezing him tight. Edmund kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for your concern, love, but we're all home, safe and sound now." Edmund assured her. Cecilia gave a happy sigh before finally pulling back.

"Is Susan alright?" she asked. Edmund nodded.

"She will be. I think she's doing phenomenally better compared to how she was a few days ago." Edmund said.

"I'm just so glad you're all back!" Cecilia said happily, giving Edmund a peck on the lips. He smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm happy to be back." he agreed before leaning down and kissing her gently.

"Are you coming to the dinner this evening?" Edmund asked. Cecilia giggled.

"I think everyone has been invited. Lucy is inviting everyone she sees. She's so excited to have the three of you back home." Cecilia told him. Edmund smiled thinking of his bubbly younger sister. She always was the happiest when the four of them were together, which now that Edmund thought about it, wasn't often anymore. They all seemed to have their own little worlds, only crossing paths at meals times, well, most meals, sometimes they were too involved in their own activities. Edmund couldn't help feeling slightly guilty.

"Well, I better get ready for the dinner. I just wanted to stop in and make sure you're alright." Cecilia said.

"Well I'm happy you stopped by." Edmund said. Cecilia smiled

"See you soon, Edmund." she said, pulling out of his embrace and making her way towards the door.

"See you soon, Cecilia." he said as he watched her leave. As soon as she had departed Edmund started to change for dinner feeling very loved in this world, very happy. Life was getting back to wonderful. And he hoped it would stay like this forever.

**Lucy**

Lucy sat next to Mr. Tumnus on the large balcony overlooking the sea. She felt completely at peace. Her family was all back together and she was sitting with her best friend. Everything felt right.

"You seem happy, happy for the first time in days." Mr. Tumnus observed of his young friend.

"I am! I just wish everything would stay like this, like it is right now." Lucy mused.

"You know it won't." Mr. Tumnus said.

"I know, but I'm allowed to hope." Lucy countered with a smirk.

"That you are." Mr. Tumnus agreed. The two sat and chatted for a long while. Just enjoying one another's company and the knowledge that Cair Paravel was full. After a bit they both left to retire for the evening. Lucy made her way back into the castle and noticed that the dinner guests had all left and the castle residents were all elsewhere, either working or resting.

She took the long way through the corridors to her chambers, simply enjoying the peace and comfort that seemed to radiate from the stone walls. She finally reached the west, upstairs corridor where her and her siblings' chambers were at when she heard some murmuring. Lucy was about to hurry up and say hello when she heard a familiar voice speak.

"I'm so glad you three made it back safely!"

"I'm just happy we were able to find Susan."

Lucy smiled to herself as she slowed her pace. She knew Peter and Elsa were the ones talking around the corner. Elsa had really grown to like her family, and that made her happy.

"So are you too tired tonight?" she heard Elsa ask.

"For you? Never." Peter replied. Lucy stopped in pace and gave a confused look. _Too tired? For what?_

"Can we try my room?" Elsa asked.

"Mine's closer." Peter said.

"We're always at yours." Elsa complained.

"I'm High King, it's one of the perks." Peter said happily.

"I bet I can sway you." Elsa said. Lucy remained around the corner, thoroughly confused. She hadn't heard any talking for a few long seconds and peaked around the corner. Her eyes widened in shock. Peter and Elsa were kissing. Not a sweet kiss like she had shared with Anders, but really kissing. Arms wrapped around one another, no more than a millimeter of space between them, if that.

Lucy felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. What was happening?! Lucy saw them start to break apart and she quickly ducked around the corner again, hoping they didn't catch her.

"I guess you swayed me." Peter said with a chuckle. Lucy wanted to vomit.

"Told you! Come on!" Elsa said in a giddy voice and Lucy heard them walk to the next corridor on the other side of the castle from where she was hiding. Even though Lucy knew they were gone, she still felt like she couldn't move. She was in shock. When did this start?! Why wouldn't Peter say anything?! Susan told them about Fuller and Edmund told them about Cecilia. Why was this a secret?!

And Elsa, how could she cheat on her long distance suitor that she had told her she loved. Perhaps that's why they couldn't court. Elsa was a cheater. Lucy felt furious. She felt lied to. She finally moved herself from the wall and stomped to her chambers, slamming the door behind her and flopping onto her bed. As she finally got the questioning in her head to die down, she felt her stomach do an uncomfortable flip. Elsa knew about Anders kissing her. Could she trust her with that information anymore? Lucy groaned. Why did she decide to confess that to Elsa?! Lucy vowed to herself never to tell her anything again. She couldn't be trusted. And neither could Peter for that matter, as far as she was concerned.

Lucy gave another angry *humph* before turning over and burrowing in her pillows. This was no longer the best day. This was a stupid day.

**...**

**...**

**Oh no! Someone knows! Stay tuned for more!**

**...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You're back! I bet you're dying to know what happens next, right?! I won't keep you waiting any longer!**

**...**

**Chapter 8**

**...**

**Peter**

Peter was sitting in the dining hall with his siblings and a few of their close friends for dinner that evening. It had been quite an interesting day for him. He had to wake up extremely early that morning to be able to sneak out of Elsa's chambers and back to his before being spotted by any of the servants. Lucy was cranky and moody throughout all of breakfast. She had been so happy the night before, no idea what was going on with her.

After breakfast, Peter, Edmund and Finnigan had a very successful meeting and Peter was very pleased with how well everything was running. It was nice to know that there was one part of Narnia that he never had to worry about.

After lunch he had some letters to attend to, but nothing too pertinent. All in all, it had been a good day. Well, had been until Elsa stopped him on the way to supper to tell him that Lucy had been snarky to her for almost an hour before throwing her out of her chambers.

Peter was furious with his youngest sister. Elsa tried to stand up for her and insisted she was probably just on her cycle and that combined with the stress of the past few days must have pushed her to her breaking point. While all of this was probably true, he didn't care. Elsa kept insisting that she only told him so he'd go comfort her. Peter had no plans to comfort her, but he was going to talk to her. And as Lucy continued to be crabby be crabby through dinner, Peter knew their conversation afterwards was not going to be fun.

As soon as the meal had finished and the servants came to start cleaning up the dining hall, Lucy quickly got up and made her way into the corridor. Peter excused himself and quickly hurried after her.

"Lu! Lucy! Stop!" Peter called. After the third call, Lucy came to a reluctant halt.

"I need to talk to you." Peter said as he easily caught up to where she was standing.

"I can't talk to you." Lucy said grumpily.

"Oh, and why not." Peter challenged.

"I'm busy." She countered. Peter sighed.

"Lucy, please come to my study, right now." he insisted.

"No." Lucy said flatly. She was working on his last nerve. He leaned down so they were eye to eye.

"Lucy come with me right now or I will pick you up and carry you there. You know I will." Peter said in a firm whisper. Lucy gave a defeated sigh before she began walking towards her study. Peter couldn't help but let a small smile escape. It was a very small victory, but he'd take it. They walked through the corridors silently and Lucy let herself in her eldest brother's study. Peter lit the lamps and shut the door behind him before taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, motioning for Lucy to take the other which she reluctantly did.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Peter asked.

"Nope." Lucy said.

"Lucy?" Peter urged. Lucy glared at him for a moment.

"Do you have something to tell me?" She asked sternly. Peter was running out of patience.

"Yes, I do. I'm furious with how you've been acting today!" Peter said. Lucy's eyes widened in horror.

"You're furious with me?!" Lucy asked.

"I am! I heard how you treated Elsa today! You can't do that! Not to mention you've been positively horrible to everyone else." Peter told her. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, of course you're mad with me not being nice to ELSA!" Lucy said firmly. Peter gave her a confused look.

"Of course I am. Lucy, you cannot treat anyone like that." Peter insisted.

"But especially not Elsa, right?" Lucy countered.

"What is your issue with Elsa?" Peter asked, getting more annoyed by the second.

"I don't like her." Lucy stated coldly.

"You adored her the other week." Peter said.

"Things change." Lucy said.

"I don't know what has changed, but I think you should be nice to her. I think she's very nice." Peter told her. Lucy rolled her eyes again.

"That doesn't matter. I don't think I like you anymore either." Lucy retorted.

"Why?" Peter asked. Lucy didn't say anything but rather stood up and began pacing and stomping around the room.

"Lucy if you don't like us, that's okay, those are your feelings, you're entitled to them, but I deserve to know the reason." Peter explained diplomatically. He couldn't help but give an inward sigh. Turns out being a King was good practice for being an older brother of a young teenager.

Lucy groaned as she continued to stomp.

"Lucy, just tell me. You've always been able to tell me anything. Seriously, why don't you like us anymore?" Peter asked. Lucy stopped stomping and turned to face him, taking a deep breath as if for courage.

"Because the two of you are sneaking around to have sex! You're just keeping something so big a secret! I can't trust either of you!" Lucy blurted out loudly. Peter sat completely frozen. He was fairly certain that if he opened his mouth, his heart would just plop out onto the floor. He felt Lucy staring at him, but he couldn't make eye contact at the moment.

"Why aren't you saying anything?! You normally have something to say about everything!" Lucy asked point blank. Peter was still struggling to get his breath back.

"Ummm..." Peter stuttered.

"Did you think you weren't going to get caught?" Lucy asked in a slightly gentler tone, she wasn't used to seeing her brother caught this far off guard.

"Not by you." Peter admitted. Lucy shot him an annoyed look and there was long silence.

"What do you want me to say, Lu?" Peter asked, now feeling like he was the one in trouble. Lucy shrugged.

"There's nothing to say." Lucy said.

"How about a truce?" Peter proposed. "You don't have to like Elsa, or me, but you will treat her kindly. She's only here for another week." he said. Lucy looked like she was considering it.

"Alright. But I still don't think you can trust her." Lucy said.

"And why's that?" Peter asked.

"Because she's cheating on you. She told me there is a man she's loved for years, but they just can't be together due to reputations." Lucy told him. Peter smiled at her. Not only was he honored to know that his sister was concerned for him, but Elsa loved him. Despite knowing they couldn't be together, he loved that she felt the same. Somehow made it hurt a little less.

"You're smiling because she's cheating on you?! Did you have too much wine at dinner?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow. Peter gave a light chuckle at her comment, but ignored the question. He stood up and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Lu." he said before walking out of his office, leaving his youngest sister completely perplexed.

He was halfway to the main stairs when Elsa rushed over to him.

"Please tell me you weren't too hard on her. She's probably just having a bad day. She's your little sister!" Elsa pleaded in Lucy's defense.

"She knows." Peter said in a whisper. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Why would you tell her?!" she asked.

"I didn't, apparently she caught us." Peter said.

"Are we in trouble?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know." Peter said honestly. "But I do think we might want to spend tonight apart. The last thing I need is her catching us again."

"I guess you're right. I'll try an talk to her tomorrow." Elsa said.

"Good luck, she's furious at you." Peter warned.

"That just means she's a good sister." Elsa said with a smile. Peter smiled back.

"Goodnight, love." he said.

"See you tomorrow!" Elsa said dreamily as she headed off down the corridor and Peter made his way up the stairs.

This had been quite the interesting day!

**Susan**

Susan, Edmund, and Peter were enjoying a private lunch in the dining hall the next day. Peter had arranged Lucy to spend the day with Mr. & Mrs. Beaver at their dam, figuring a day out of the castle and some fresh air would be a nice break for her after the previous day's blow up. While Susan wished her sister could've joined them for this rare private meal, she knew a day away from the hustle and bustle of the castle would be good for her.

"Alright, I need to tell you two something." Peter began, both Susan and Edmund glanced up from their meals curiously.

"Just us two, shouldn't Lu be here?" Susan asked. Peter shook his head.

"No, she knows." Peter said looking nervous. Susan and Edmund exchanged glances.

"Okay, well what do the two you know?" Edmund asked.

"I've been sort of seeing someone..." Peter began.

"What does that mean?" Edmund asked.

"Elsa and I are... well, not really courting, but there is a relationship there." Peter admitted. Edmund raised an eyebrow.

"What?! How long has this been going on? Was it this past week?" Susan asked, very intrigued.

"Longer then I really care to admit right now. And we want to keep things quiet. But Lucy caught us the other day and before she told you and rumors begin to spread, I just wanted the two of you to know. And until further notice, you are the only ones we want to know." Peter explained.

"Wow!" Susan said, not really sure how to react. Peter was usually fairly open about being a ladies' man. He was always seen with girls fawning over him at balls and public events. The idea of him keeping a girl secret seemed odd.

"Why didn't you just say something earlier?" Edmund asked.

"It started out very casual, we didn't need to tell anyone. We're still not really courting, so like I said, we'd appreciate if you kept it to yourselves." Peter said.

"I still can't believe Lucy caught the two of you!" Edmund chuckled causing Susan to giggle as well.

"That's what the two of you are taking away from this?" Peter asked shaking his head as his siblings laughed.

"Kind of." Susan said amid giggles.

"You two must be rubbish at hiding if Lucy can find you." Edmund teased.

"She's really sneaky!" Peter defended. Both Susan and Edmund rolled their eyes.

"And you're rubbish at hiding." Susan said with a smirk. Peter gave a defeated sigh.

"I see what I get for confiding in the two of you."

"I'm sorry Pete, we do appreciate you telling us." Susan said sincerely.

"Thank you." Peter said. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to reading." he said as he excused himself. Susan and Edmund bid him goodbye as he left the dining hall.

"I still think it's funny that he had to tell us about Elsa because LUCY caught him." Edmund said the moment Peter was out of earshot. Susan snorted.

"Does he and Elsa sort of being together change anything?" Susan asked. Edmund shook his head.

"I doubt it. I know Phineas well enough to know that he'd never stand for his daughter courting anyone seriously." Edmund said. Susan nodded, knowing he was right.

"Kind of sad if you think about it." she said, really feeling for her older brother.

"I'm aware of both of their reputations with the opposite sex, they'll both be fine." Edmund assured her.

"Oh, that's terrible, Ed." Susan said with a sigh.

"True though." he defended, raising an eyebrow causing his sister to laugh again. Susan loved getting to talk with her siblings. Castle life was always hectic and sometimes took over family life more than she liked. The few times it got to be just them, whether it was all four of them or just two or three, they were times Susan cherished.

**Edmund**

Edmund and Cecilia were curled up on top of his bed, enjoying a stolen moment in the afternoon. The two were completely undressed, just snuggled, post coital, together under the covers, relaxing as the gentle breeze from the open window blew in the room.

"This is perfect." Cecilia said happily as her finger tips drew lazy patterns on Edmund's bare chest.

"It is." he agreed, kissing the top of her head. He was perfectly content. He was falling for Cecilia more than he ever thought possible. He wished he could spend every moment with her.

"How much longer do we have before we have to get back to the real world?" Cecilia asked. Edmund chuckled at her phrasing as he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his pocket watch.

"Uhhhh, about ten minutes." he said. Cecilia made a sad moan before pulling herself tighter to him, trying to soak up as much closeness as possible. Edmund smiled as he hugged her tightly for a few minutes before regrettably pulling back.

"Nooo!" Cecilia whined playfully.

"I'm sorry love, we do have to go. I need to be on the training grounds soon." Edmund explained, kissing her nose before climbing out of bed and beginning to get dressed. Cecilia watched Edmund for a moment before slowly getting up and following suit. After a few minutes of silently dressing, Edmund assisting Cecilia with some of her ties and laces, the two were fully clothed once more and embraced by the door, trying to make their time together last as long as they could.

"Can we get a drink together tonight after dinner?" Cecilia asked sweetly. Edmund nodded.

"Of course." he said, gently rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

"I love you." Cecilia said.

"I love you too." he replied before pressing his lips to hers. He deepened the kiss for a quick moment before pulling back and smiling at her.

"See you tonight." Edmund said as he opened the door for her. Cecilia smiled and gave his hand one last squeeze before she departed down the corridor heading east and Edmund headed to the western stairs and out the door to the training grounds.

**Lucy**

Lucy sat in the sitting room with her new knitting project as she waited for Elsa to come join her. She couldn't lie, she was a little nervous. This would be the first time she had faced Elsa since chucking her out of her chambers two days ago. Lucy was feeling much calmer today, but she still didn't trust Elsa as she suspected she was cheating on her brother.

She did promise Peter that she would apologize for shouting at her and be civil to her for the rest of her stay. Lucy felt she could do that. She was a Queen after all, she was used to having to be kind to people she didn't always like. She could do this. She had to do this. Not just to keep the promise to her brother, but she was turning 14 next month. It was time to start growing up.

Lucy looked up as she heard the door open and saw Elsa slowing coming in.

"May I join you today?" Elsa asked sweetly, though Lucy could see the nerves in her eyes. Lucy nodded.

"Yes, please come in."

Elsa smiled and came over to join Lucy on the other end of the sofa.

"I'm sorry I upset you the other day." Elsa began.

"No, don't apologize. I wasn't kind to you the other day. I was wondering if you could please forgive my behavior." Lucy asked.

"Forgiven." Elsa assured. Lucy smiled gratefully.

"Peter told me you know about us." Elsa said. Lucy nodded, not saying anything.

"I'm sure that's quite a shock for you." Elsa said.

"Peter has courted many girls before." Lucy stated, her eyes on the blanket she was knitting. She had promised to apologize and be kind, she really wasn't keen on talking about it.

"Do you hate all of those girls?" Elsa asked quietly. Lucy sighed.

"No. And I don't hate you. I don't trust you." Lucy said honestly.

"I'm glad you don't hate me, but I wish you would tell me why you don't trust me because I still would love to be friends." Elsa said.

"You're cheating. How can I trust someone who is unfaithful to my brother?!" Lucy asked, looking up for the first time in a few minutes.

"I promise you, I am not cheating on Peter." Elsa told her. Lucy had to admit, she looked sincere.

"Then why did you lie to me?" Lucy asked.

"I've never lied to you, Lucy." Elsa assured.

"What about that day we were knitting on my bed? The day I told you of my first kiss. You told me that you had been with someone for years but because you didn't live close and reputations were at stake, you couldn't be together. What about him? Was he a lie or do you not care for him anymore?" Lucy asked. Elsa looked at her, she looked like she was either about to laugh or cry.

"What?" Lucy asked her.

"I can't believe you remembered that." Elsa said.

"Of course I did. I've remembered everything you've told me. But that's not the point. Answer my first question, please." Lucy said.

"Um, Lucy, Peter IS the boy I was talking about that day." Elsa admitted.

"What?" Lucy asked again. Elsa simply nodded.

"So you two didn't get together when you just arrived, you've been seeing one another for ... years?!" Lucy asked, looking shocked. Elsa nodded again.

"We have. It started incredibly casual. Just someone to see when I came with my father to the annual council meeting, but it's grown." Elsa admitted. Lucy sat dumbstruck.

"But you can understand that the two of us being together publicly, properly courting, could end up being a political nightmare." Elsa said. Lucy gave a light laugh.

"It really would be." Lucy agreed. The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry I suspected you were cheating." Lucy said honestly.

"You were protecting your brother, I can't blame you." Elsa said.

"Would it be alright if we were friends again?" Lucy asked sheepishly.

"I would love that." Elsa said happily, leaning forward and pulling her young Queen into a hug. Lucy smiled as she embraced her. She had never expected to want to hug Elsa again, but it felt good to have her friend back. When they pulled apart, they smiled at one another. The two spent their afternoon knitting and chatting, almost as if nothing had changed, but it had. They had gotten closer.

**...**

**...**

**Well, they all know now! **

**There's more to come! :)**

**...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome back! We're going to start speeding up some time here! But don't worry, I've added some drama! Always fun! Also this chapter and next will be the ones that glaze over my story "Anything to be Heard", which if you're not familiar with, you may find this chapter slightly controversial. I am spending a little more time on this story than "Gone" mostly because there is a little more to cover, but also I like "Anything to be Heard" a bit more lol. Just wanted to let you know. **

**Okay, I'll be quiet now. Enjoy!**

**...**

**Chapter 9**

**...**

**Peter**

Peter sat despondent at his desk. Elsa had just left with her father. Their month together had come to a close and Phineas had arrived early that morning to collect her. He spoke with all four Pevensies to get a report on his daughter and each gave her a glowing review. He took some time to discuss some upcoming treaties with Peter and Edmund before joining everyone for lunch.

Before Peter knew it, the meal was over and Phineas was ordering the page boys to get Elsa's belongings. She gave big hugs to Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. Lucy even shed a few tears. Peter walked with Elsa, Phineas, and the page boys lugging trunks to the front door.

They only had a few unattended moments as Phineas lead the page boys to the carriage and gave specific loading instructions. Elsa looked up at Peter with a heartbroken look. Neither felt as if they could speak. Peter glanced quickly to make sure Phineas was occupied before leaning down and gently pressing his lips to hers. They both knew the kiss had to be quick. Elsa gave a sad moan as they pulled apart.

"Goodbye, my darling." Peter said in a choked whisper.

"Goodbye, love." Elsa said, tears in her eyes.

"Elsa, please come along, we need to get going." Phineas called. Peter and Elsa shared one final look before she made her way down the stairs and into the carriage. Peter had watched them ride off and he felt his heart break.

Phineas and Elsa's carriage was about a hundred meters away from the castle when the guards and page boys headed back inside, but Peter couldn't move. He kept his place. He watched the carriage get smaller and smaller in the distance.

As the carriage was almost getting too small to see, Peter felt something come rest on his side. He looked down to find Lucy resting against him, wrapping her arms around his middle as she too looked off at the disappearing carriage.

"I'm sorry, Peter." she said quietly.

"Me too." Peter said, hugging her to him. The two stood and watched the carriage disappear for a few more minutes before quietly walking back into the castle, knowing that everything was going to feel different know that Elsa was gone. Now everything was different.

**Susan**

Susan was sitting in the dining hall with her siblings for breakfast and she could feel her knees bounce as she anxiously waited for the post to arrive. It had now been over six months since Fuller had been deployed from the Lone Islands and it had felt like an eternity. Though the two of them exchanged letters constantly, it wasn't the same. So much had happened since he was gone. Elsa, the nobleman's daughter, had come to stay with them, causing a good deal of drama with her presence.

All four Pevensies had each celebrated a birthday, making them now 20, 19, 17, and 14 respectively. Cair Paravel hosted a masquerade ball and a few small treaty meetings. Susan missed having Fuller by her side for everything, but his letters made it tolerable.

"Post, Your Majesties." one of the page boys announced as he brought over a silver tray of letters to the table and allowed each of them grab their pile of post. Susan scooped up her pile and hastily sorted through it. A few letters from friends, one from a nobleman's son who followed her around like a puppy at the masquerade ball, and a letter from Fuller. Susan broke into a grin at the sight of his penmanship and quickly slit it open.

_My dearest Susan,_

_I hope that everything is continuing go well at the castle. I cannot lie that I'm missing you terribly. My deployment is continuing to go very well and I have been able to exceed not only my own expectations, but my commanding officer's. With that being said I have to tell you that I was offered a promotion. It was a great honor to receive and came with some extra responsibilities which I am honored to have. _

_I do have something difficult to tell you. With my extra responsibilities I've been given, I'm realizing how much good I can do in protecting the Lone Islands. I have signed on for an extra tour of duty which means I will be returning to Cair Paravel in 12 months instead of 6. _

_I am very sorry that I have to give you this news and I dread being away from you longer than expected. I hope that you will wait for me but understand if you cannot. Please just remember, you will be in my heart always, no matter what your decision._

_Much Love,_

_Fuller_

Susan felt a lump welling in her throat. She swore quietly, but all of her siblings heard her and turned to raise an eyebrow.

"Susan, are you alright?" Edmund asked. Susan shook her head.

"No. No I am not. He's expecting me to wait longer. He gave no thought to me." Susan stuttered out.

"Who?" Lucy asked, very intrigued. Susan burst into tears, unable to answer. Edmund leaned over and gently patted her on the back while Peter reached over and collected her letter from the table to read for himself. His face fell as he read Fuller's words.

"Oh no." Peter whispered.

"What is it?!" Lucy asked, getting impatient.

"Fuller has signed up to stay for an extra tour. He'll be staying an extra six months." Peter explained.

"Oh no!" Lucy lamented. Edmund gave a sigh.

"Finnigan had told me that he heard of some changes in the Lone Islands and said he wanted to meet with me today to discuss them. This must have been one of them. I'm so sorry, Su." Edmund said.

"I, I just can't believe this. I thought he had wanted to come home." Susan said as she sniffled and composed herself slightly.

"Are you going to wait for him?" Lucy asked her sister. Susan shook her head.

"I have no idea." Susan admitted.

"Susan, I know I haven't been the biggest supporter of you and Fuller, but I do think you should think about it for a day or two before you send any response back to him. You're upset right now, and rightfully so, but I just don't want you to do anything you'd regret." Peter said. Susan looked up at him with surprise. She had honestly thought he'd be doing cartwheels that her suitor was gone.

"Not what I'd expect to hear from you." Susan said honestly.

"I've never been thrilled with Fuller, but he's always been decent to you. Besides, any bloke that sends you running into the forest after his deployment should be given more consideration than one emotion-charged letter." Peter said diplomatically. Susan gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Peter." Susan said gratefully.

"At least wait until I've had a chance to meet with Finnigan this afternoon, I'll find out more." Edmund said. Susan nodded as she wiped her tears with her napkin.

"I have a lot to think about." Susan said as she stood up and excused herself from breakfast. She made her way through the corridors and out the north doors and across the expansive grounds, to the edge of the forest where her best friend, Coral, lived and quickly knocked on the door. Coral opened the door promptly.

"Susan! What a pleasant surprise!" Coral greeted happily.

"I really need a chat!" Susan replied.

"Oh no, what's happened?" Coral asked, stepping aside to let Susan come in. Susan took a seat at the kitchen table, Coral sat opposite of her.

"What has happened?" Coral asked in a concerned tone.

"Fuller has volunteered for an extra six months of deployment." Susan said with a sniffle.

"He what?!" Coral asked, looking shocked.

"He wrote me, he said that he had received a promotion and he's liking how much he's able to do to protect the Lone Islands so he wants to stay to do more." Susan said. Coral gave a sigh.

"What?" Susan asked of her reaction.

"Well, that's terrible that he's chosen to be away longer, not assigned, but chosen to be apart from you longer, but blast him for giving such a bloody good reason." Coral huffed. Susan gave an unexpected snort and giggle.

"Oh my goodness, you're right." Susan said.

"Did he say anything about the two of you?" Coral asked.

"He said that he hopes I will wait for him." Susan told her.

"Wow." Coral said bluntly.

"Yeah." Susan agreed.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Coral asked. Susan shook her head.

"No. I mean I love him, I love him so much. But this deployment has been so hard on our courtship. I've been struggling thinking that I was going to have to wait six more months, now he wants me to wait for a year." Susan said.

"That's a long time." Coral agreed.

"But like you said, he's doing this for the right reason. Shouldn't I be brimming with pride that he's doing this?!" Susan asked.

"I have no idea. It's a difficult spot he's put you in." Coral said.

"Peter told me to think about it for a day and not send any response based on pure emotion." Susan said. Coral's eyes widened.

"I would not have expected that. I would've thought he would be shouting 'Chuck him!' or something to that effect." Coral said with a chuckle.

"I was just as surprised as you. But either way, I appreciate it." Susan said honestly. Coral nodded in agreement.

"So you're just going to mull it over for a few days?" Coral asked.

"I think I need to. Although I do love him and miss him. Not to mention he's doing something admirable and wonderful." Susan said, thinking out loud.

"That is very true." Coral agreed with a smile.

"But I am going to wait to write anything until Edmund finds out more from Finnigan." Susan said determinedly.

"Just keep me posted, alright?" Coral asked.

"Always." Susan said with a smile, happy to have her dear friend to talk things out. She knew whatever she said to Fuller, the next twelve months were going to be stressful.

**Edmund**

Edmund took a seat across from Finnigan at the large table in the war room.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, sire." Finnigan said.

"Of course. Now you said you had some updates for me about our company stationed at the Lone Islands." Edmund said.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Finnigan began, "We're having a few knights that are truly excelling at their duties. So much so that we've increased their responsibilities."

"That's wonderful." Edmund said honestly.

"A few of them have signed on to stay an extra six months. I realize that would require sending an extra ship to collect them, but I believe it will be worth it to have some experienced knights there to greet the new company." Finnigan said. Edmund nodded.

"I agree, that will be useful. I am still surprised to hear that some chose to stay deployed." Edmund said.

"I was as well, sire, but we never want to turn away extra help." Finnigan said.

"Of course not." Edmund said with a chuckle. "But I am curious as to why they chose to stay in the Lone Islands? Did they give any reason?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't given a report of any. I could try and find out from the officers stationed there." Finnigan offered.

"That would be great." Edmund said.

"I apologize if I overstep my place, but may I ask what answer you are looking for?" Finnigan asked, looking slightly nervous.

"I really want to know why Fuller has chosen to stay. His letter did not offer much information." Edmund admitted.

"Ah yes, Queen Susan's suitor. Forgive me for overlooking the connection." Finnigan said.

"No problem. I just think it will help her, and us, to know as much as we can." Edmund said.

"I will find out what I can, my liege." Finnigan said as he stood, gave a slight bow and departed the room. Edmund gave a deep sigh. Why couldn't any of his siblings relationships just be simple? He suddenly felt extremely grateful for Cecilia. And with that thought, Edmund, too, stood up and departed the room, now in search for his beloved.

**Lucy**

Lucy gave a forceful and angry kick at a flower head, sending petals flying. She was more frustrated than ever. Lucy was stomping through the courtyard in frustration. She had just stormed out of a council meeting. She was frustrated. She also knew that she was going to be in a lot of trouble for her actions, which seemed to frustrate her more. Lucy kicked another flower before stomping off the courtyard and into the grounds to go for an angry walk.

Her frustration had been building up for awhile now and really started to boil over in the past few weeks. Despite the fact that she was now 14 and was more than capable for political responsibilities, she was continually kept in the dark by her siblings. Lucy had always been a part of council meetings, but in all honesty she never had any problem waiting to give input until asked, which was usually only done once or twice a meeting out of respect and tradition by the nobles.

Now that she was older she wanted to do more. She wanted to mean something, she wanted to make a difference, but Peter and Susan never allowed her and Edmund never offered any help at backing up her desires to have more responsibilities. She was simply frustrated. And tonight was her breaking point. After getting looked over, ignored, told to be quiet and plainly undermined, Lucy lost it. She gave a loud, aggravated groan and stomped out of the room, mid meeting, knowing all eyes were on her, but didn't look back.

Lucy was grumbling to herself as she made her way around the grounds when she heard a lot of noise. She looked over and saw that she had stumbled onto the practice grounds for the knights in training. She froze for a moment before quickly turning to head back. Lucy had walked about fifty meters when she heard some footsteps behind her.

"Your Majesty!" a voice called. Lucy stopped and turned to see a knight in training, with shaggy curls sticking out of the edge of his helmet. He looked about 15 or 16.

"Hello." Lucy said, trying to sound pleasant, but she was still upset.

"Good evening Your Majesty, may I please escort you back to the castle? I don't like the idea of one of the Royals being unguarded." the young knight in training said as he pulled off his helmet and revealed an oval face and a very handsome grin. Lucy couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I don't even know your name." she said.

"Please forgive me, Your Majesty, my name is Brantley." he said.

"Alright Brantley, you may escort me to the castle doors." Lucy agreed. Brantley gave a happy smile and caught up to her quickly.

"My Queen, may I ask what brings you to this part of the castle grounds this evening?" Brantley asked. Lucy shrugged.

"Frustrating day, I suppose." she said with a sigh.

"I am a good listener." Brantley assured with a smile. Lucy looked up at him and couldn't help smile back. He looked so sweet and caring. Even though she had just met him, she found him charming and safe.

"Alright…" Lucy agreed before she opened up. She told Brantley how she was tired of being 'the baby' and not allowed to have any responsibilities. She told him how sometimes she felt as if she had no purpose. Brantley never chastised. He nodded and listened. Lucy felt herself just let go and speak to him.

She felt so comfortable, he was so kind. Brantley seemed to understand what it felt like to not always be taken seriously and be treated younger than you are. He was able to sympathize with her completely. Lucy was surprised when the two had walked the entire way around Cair Paravel and were back at the south stairs again.

"Here you are, Your Majesty ." Brantley said, nodding towards the large castle doors at the top of the stairs.

"Thank you for your ear this evening, Brantley." Lucy said sincerely.

"Anytime." Brantley said with a smile.

"Would you care to walk me inside?" Lucy asked, biting her lip nervously. Brantley looked surprised at her offer.

"I do not believe I am allowed further than the entrance hall, my Queen." he admitted.

"On your own, no. But you'll be with me and I am Queen after all, I'm fairly certain if I tell the guards you're here by my request, they'll listen." Lucy said sweetly.

"Alright, after you, my Queen." Brantley said, motioning to the stairs. Lucy led him up the stairs and through the doors, assuring the guards that he was with her and they didn't ask any questions. Lucy and Brantley continued chatting away as he followed her through corridors and up staircases until they were outside the door of her chambers.

"Thank you again. I've really enjoyed having someone to talk to." Lucy said as she slowly pushed her door open behind her. She smiled as she saw Brantley try and peer inside.

"Of course, Queen Lucy. I very much enjoyed getting to know you this evening." Brantley replied. Lucy smiled as she pushed the door open a little wider and took a backwards step over the threshold.

"May I speak freely, Your Majesty?" Brantley asked politely. Lucy giggled.

"Brantley, we've been speaking freely for the past hour." she said. He nodded with a sheepish smile.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm truly happy you came across the training grounds this evening. I've always wanted the chance to meet you, you are a beautiful Queen." Brantley said. Lucy felt her heart flutter.

"Me?" she asked in a bit of a surprised tone. Lucy was used to Susan getting all of the beauty compliments, not that she didn't deserve them, but Lucy felt overwhelmed that she was receiving the attention for once.

"Of course you." Brantley assured. Lucy stood stunned for a moment when suddenly Brantley's lips crashed onto hers. Lucy felt her heart race. Brantley's lips, though very pillowy, were pressing firmly against hers. She couldn't lie, they felt good, but this was all still very new to her. After about fifteen seconds, Brantley pulled back. Lucy just looked up at him with a small smile, no idea what to say.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile now." Brantley admitted with a proud smile.

"Really" Lucy asked. Brantley nodded.

"And I'd love to do it again." he hinted. Lucy felt a tingle of excitement shoot through her body before she nodded and smiled. Brantley took a few steps across the threshold, causing Lucy to take a few steps back herself, before kissing her once more. This time Lucy kissed back, it felt great! After a few moments she heard Brantley shut the door behind him before moving his hands to her waist.

Lucy felt her heart race as his lips moved gently on hers. Suddenly Brantley increased the pressure on her lips and pushed them apart. Lucy felt his warm breath on hers. She had never been kissed like this.

He immediately pushed his tongue against hers and Lucy felt a jolt through her body. This was a new feeling. It felt wet, but the more his tongue rubbed against hers as their lips moved together, the better it felt. Lucy's breathing began to pick up as they continued to kiss. She moved her arms up to wrap around the back of his neck and he tightened his grip on her hips.

They kissed with little variation for a few minutes when Brantley slid his right hand up from her waist and onto her breast. Lucy froze for a moment. She realized this was moving quicker than expected. Did she want to stop him? Did she want to keep going? She was in uncharted territory right now.

Brantley continued to kiss her as his hand explored her chest. Lucy's mind was racing. Despite feeling nervous, Brantley's movements felt good. He began to walk, pushing Lucy backwards towards her bed. Lucy gave an involuntary squeak of surprise causing Brantley to pull back.

"Is everything alright?" he asked with a heavy breath. Lucy gave a small nod as she tried to catch her breath. Brantley gave Lucy a charming smile before leaning in to press his lips onto hers again. Lucy still felt nervous, but she also felt so much older, so grown up. It was liberating. Brantley pushed her onto her bed. Lucy's heart began to race, but she didn't want to stop. She wanted to be older, she loved that Brantley didn't think of her as a dumb kid. She decided to just follow his lead tonight as she relaxed into his kiss and they leaned back onto the bed...

...

Lucy rolled over, slowly waking up. There was a strange, dull throbbing in the junction of her legs. As a matter of fact, her entire body felt a little sore. She felt the cool sheets slide against her skin when she remembered that she was completely naked. Her eyes popped open.

"Oh no." Lucy whispered to herself when she heard some rustling coming from her left. She rolled back over to see Brantley, completely dressed, finishing tying his boots. Lucy slowly sat herself up, pulling the blankets tightly around her, attempting to pull them up to her chin and cover as much of herself as possible.

"Oh, you're awake." Brantley said, looking over at her with a small smile. Lucy nodded, not having any idea what to say.

"Alright, well, I need to get to training, we start early today. But I had a lot of fun last night. I'll see you around, yeah?" Brantley said before leaning over and giving Lucy a rough kiss on the lips.

"Yeah." Lucy said absent mindedly. Brantley gave one final smile before departing her chambers and closed the door quietly behind him. Lucy leaned back on her headboard. She felt like her world was spinning. Brantley had just left her, she was alone and naked in her room, she was no longer a virgin. She felt like a fish out of water.

She felt scared and her heart began to ache. Lucy pulled her knees to her chest and leaned forward to rest her head upon them. She knew this entire situation was no one's fault but her own. She had wanted to be more grown-up, and now she was. And being a grown-up was awful. Lucy only let a few small tears escape before she got up and got dressed with no idea how she was going to face the day.

…

…

**Oh dear, Lucy!**

**Stay tuned for more, only one more chapter of covering a bit of "Anything to be Heard". Promise to stop after that! ;)**

**Also, I've had some complaints of my choice of characterizations of the characters. If you don't like them, that's fine, just don't read anymore. I've worked incredibly hard on this story and the nitpicking really hurts. :( **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Why hello again, dear readers! Happy to see you're still here! As I promised, I will be covering bits of "Anything to be Heard" in this chapter as well. I hope you like it!**

…

**Chapter 10**

…

**Peter**

Peter lifted the cloth full of ice off of his right hand to examine it for a moment. He wiggled his fingers, despite being a little sore, they still had full ability of movement. He gave a small sigh as he reapplied the cloth filled with ice to his hand once more.

It had been a difficult past 48 hours. Lucy had stormed out of a council meeting filled with nobles forcing Peter, Susan and Edmund to think on their feet to cover for her, followed by a day of her throwing tantrums and just being in a foul mood. But oddly enough, Peter missed those moments. Lucy being grumpy was easy for him to process.

What wasn't easy for him to process was what he learned last night. His baby sister had lost her virginity. He gave an involuntary shudder at the thought. He didn't want to think about it. He missed thinking she was innocent and childlike.

Deep down he knew that she was 14. She was as old has he was when they first came through the wardrobe, same age he was when he fought in his first war. But she was the youngest of four. She was never thought of as grown up, at least not until last night. Last night, when Peter and Susan found her broken-hearted and scared as she had confessed what she had done.

She was completely responsible for her actions, but no matter how much he hated what she had done, he still hated to see her so sad. That's how he had bruised his hand. Peter and Edmund went down to the training grounds to meet with the young knight in training that had made their sister cry and the conversation turned slightly violent. And while Peter's hand was a tad sore, he still felt good that he was able to get his anger across to young Brantley.

After a few minutes Peter's hand was beginning to feel well enough to be able to set the ice cloth to the side. Before starting in on his work he pulled out a blank piece of parchment and began composing a letter to Elsa. Elsa was the one person in the world Peter knew that he could talk about anything. And she was the one person who seemed to understand him implicitly. He poured every detail of the saga that was the past few days into his letter before sealing it and posting it with one of the page boys and returning to the pile of work that was awaiting his attention.

**Susan**

Susan sat in the sunny courtyard as she read over a letter from Fuller. After Fuller had signed on for extra deployment, Susan had written him back agreeing to wait for him on the condition that he write more often. Whether or not anything exciting had happened that day, she just wanted to hear from him.

Fuller had obliged and now Susan was receiving post from him constantly. She loved every note. Even if they just said that he was safe and listed what he ate for dinner, or if they were lengthy descriptions of work they had done in a village and locals he got to meet. Susan smiled at his letter, knowing each day was one day closer to his return.

**Edmund**

Edmund and Cecilia snuggled on one of the sofas in the library as he read the paper to unwind from a long day of military planning with Finnigan.

"Are you sure Lucy is going to be alright?" Cecilia asked for about the fifth time that day. Edmund had told her of the debacle between Lucy and Brantley the other day and she had been worried about his sister ever since. Cecilia always adored Lucy and hated to hear that she had been hurt.

"She will be she's very resilient." Edmund assured with a smile as he continued to read.

"Oh, stop being so nonchalant about the whole thing, you know you were upset for her too." Cecilia pestered as she sat up a bit. Edmund sighed and set his paper down.

"Of course I was upset, I've never denied that. But Lucy is alright and Brantley has been dealt with." Edmund told her. Cecilia rolled her eyes.

"I still cannot believe you and your brother hit him." she said in a slightly disapproving tone.

"Did you have a better way?" Edmund said with a smirk. Cecilia tried to look angry at him, but ended up snorting.

"I suppose not." she replied.

"Now both Lucy and Brantley are on their way to healing, physically and emotionally. It will all be fine." Edmund said reassuringly. Cecilia lowered herself back down and returned to cuddling up to Edmund's side.

"I just keep thinking how lucky I am that my first time was with you and not a tosser like Brantley." Cecilia mused. Edmund gently rubbed her arm.

"I'm glad too." he said quietly.

"I love you, Edmund." Cecilia said, looking up into his eyes.

"I love you too." Edmund said before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. At that moment, Edmund felt eternally grateful for Cecilia and loved her more than he ever felt possible.

**Lucy**

Lucy paced in front of the large ovens in the castle kitchens as she impatiently waited for her cake to be done. It had now been over a week since her disastrous night with Brantley and she was feeling better every day. Even though it still hurt to think of what happened between them, Lucy somehow felt stronger for overcoming it. Stronger and older. She had even gone on a long walk with one of the page boys who had hinted that he was interested in courting her. While it was only a small step, it was a small step in the right direction of taking it slow and thinking before acting.

Lucy had been spending more and more of her time back in the kitchens with Trinka. Baking, or attempting to bake was a wonderful distraction for her as she healed. She was even getting a little better, with Trinka's careful eye and guidance by her side of course.

She checked the large clock on the wall once more, desperate for time to be almost up.

"Patience, young Queen." Trinka reminded. Lucy sighed.

"I'm desperate for this one to turn out properly!" Lucy said.

"I'm sure it will, you've come a long way." Trinka said proudly. Lucy smiled up at her, appreciating her lessons, and patience, very much.

"Oo, I think it might be ready!" Trinka said, glancing up at the wall clock. "Go check!"

Lucy quickly grabbed some heavy cloths and pulled the oven door open.

"It's not on fire! Or in more than one piece!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"Well, that's a start, pull it out of the oven, love, so we can check it properly." Trinka instructed. Lucy did as she was told and shut the oven door behind her.

"Oh my goodness! I think it's a success!" Lucy said as she examined it, surprised with herself. Trinka came over and assessed it as well.

"I do believe you have successfully baked a cake!" Trinka said proudly, kissing her on the side of her head. Lucy screamed loudly before turning and hugging Trinka tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lucy sang.

"You're welcome, my Queen." Trinka replied.

"Can we serve it with pudding tonight?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Of course, I will add it to the menu." Trinka agreed. Lucy took a deep breath. She had a skill.

…

…

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I realize that it was a lot shorter than most, but it should've still been fun!**

…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yayyyy! You're still here! You're awesome! I want to send a massive thank you to all who have read! I appreciate it! A special thanks to all you lovely readers who reviewed, favorited, or followed! You support means a lot! Sorry to do this to you, but we're going to wrap it up right here. It's been a blast, but my poor muse is half dead, she can't write anymore lol. She's used to oneshots, not novels! **

**And while I wasn't able to hit 50K for NaNoWriMo, I'm obscenely proud of what I was able to get! And thrilled I could take you lovely readers along for the ride!**

…**.**

**Chapter 11**

**...**

**Everyone**

The four Pevensies sat in the dining hall with their closest Narnian friends for dinner. Lucy's cake was a huge hit with everyone at the table making her feel incredibly proud and accomplished. Mrs. Beaver even offered to have her over to their dam so they could bake together.

Cecilia spent practically the entire meal at least one of her hands or arms linked with Edmund under the table. And Edmund seemed more than happy to let her. Despite their subtle displays of affection, everyone in the dining hall could see how much they loved each other. It was nice to see the two of them happy.

Susan seemed perkier than she had been in months. She was chatting animatedly with Coral as they reminisced on some of the humorous masks that had been seen at the masquerade ball a few months ago. She still missed Fuller greatly, and would be enthralled by his return, but she was starting to be able to enjoy Narnian life without him. Her friends, family, and everyone in the castle was happy to see the Gentle Queen back to her cheery self as she counted down until her brave knight's return.

Peter and Finnigan were in the middle of a political discussion when a page boy entered the dining hall to deliver the evening post. Peter was handed a small envelope with seal from the Lone Islands. He quickly opened it with his knife and began to read. As he read, a smile started to grow on his face.

"What's up, Pete?" Edmund asked as he saw his brother's grin.

"Phineas and his family are moving to live here at court because the current Lone Island representative needs to return home to be with a sick relative." Peter said.

"I'm sorry to hear that Thad has a sick relative." Lucy said.

"Me too." Peter agreed.

"Wait, that means Elsa is moving to Cair Paravel?!" Susan asked in a whisper. Peter nodded with a wide smile. He felt his heart swell. This couldn't be more perfect. Elsa living in the castle. They could court! They could be a proper couple. He felt happier than he had in a long time.

As the plates were cleared from the table, Mr. Tumnus stood up, got out his flute and began to play a folk song as everyone else got up to dance. They all were having the best time as they laughed and danced around the room. After a few songs Lucy went out to the balcony to get some air. She walked over to the stone rail to look out over the ground and gasped loudly in surprise. Lucy raced back inside and frantically called for her siblings, dragging them outside with her.

"What is a matter, Lu?" Peter asked as she pulled him by the hand. Susan and Edmund shrugged as the followed in toe.

"Look!" Lucy said as they four royals reached the stone balcony railing. As they looked out on the grounds they saw him, Aslan. Looking up on them proudly.

"Aslan!" Peter gasped. Aslan gave a smile and a nod at the Pevensies.

"I can't believe he's here." Susan said.

"This really is a great night!" Lucy said happily. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy smiled at one another. Suddenly, everything felt perfect.

...

**The End**

**...**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
